Alle Jahre wieder
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Ein jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten treffen Hermine und Professor Snape unter normalen wie auch seltsamen Zufällen aufeinander. Es fängt mit einer fünfjährigen Hermine an und endet mit der Zeit nach dem Krieg. Eine romantische Weihnachtsgeschichte.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

**Alle Jahre wieder**

**Prolog**

Die fünfjährige Hermine Granger saß an Heiligabend im Dunkeln auf einer verschneiten Bank in einem Park und weinte bitterlich. Sie war mit ihren Eltern nach London gekommen, um die letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke einzukaufen, doch dann hatte sie ein schönes Spielzeug im Schaufenster gesehen – und dadurch ihre Eltern aus den Augen verloren. Sie war stundenlang (jedenfalls hatte es sich für sie wie Stunden angefühlt, aber Kinder haben bekanntlich kein Zeitgefühl) umhergeirrt, hatte nach ihren Eltern gerufen und dabei geweint, bis sie schließlich zu dieser Bank gekommen war, sich daraufgesetzt hatte und seitdem darauf wartete, gefunden zu werden, denn sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, weiterzusuchen. Außerdem fürchtete sie sich vor der einkehrenden Dunkelheit und hier neben ihrer Bank stand wenigstens eine helle Lampe.

Irgendwann war das letzte Licht der Sonne gänzlich verschwunden und nur noch ihre Straßenlaterne konnte Hermine Trost spenden, was nichts daran änderte, dass sie sich nun noch mehr ängstigte vor all den möglichen Gefahren der dunklen Einsamkeit. Des Weiteren war es kalt und sie fror trotz ihres dicken Mantels.

Auf einmal vernahm sie einen lauten Knall aus dem Gebüsch gegenüber von sich und schrie auf. Ihr Weinen verstummte sofort. Einen Augenblick blieb es still, dann trat eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch und wischte sich den Schnee von seinen Sachen.

Hermine fand, dass er sehr seltsam gekleidet war: Er trug Roben und sogar einen Umhang – und das komplett in schwarz. Unweigerlich musste sie kichern; es sah einfach zu fremdartig aus.

Der Fremde starrte sie erstaunt an; er hatte offenbar gedacht, allein zu sein.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als der Mann auf sie zukam.

„Was machst du hier ganz allein?", fragte er sie ein wenig unfreundlich.

„Ich habe meine Eltern verloren", antwortete sie leise und sah ihn weiter ängstlich an.

Severus Snape seufzte und sah sich um, aber weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu entdecken. Er hatte wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, aber er konnte dieses kleine Mädchen auch nicht einfach hier allein in der Dunkelheit lassen. Und wie sie ihn ansah… als ob er ihr gleich etwas Böses wollen würde…

„Sag mal, Kleine, glaubst du eigentlich an Magie?", fragte er sie irgendwann und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank, um nicht so groß und bedrohlich vor ihr zu stehen.

Ihr Blick änderte sich von Furcht in eine Mischung aus Nachdenklichkeit und Misstrauen. Dann schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Magie gibt es nur im Märchen."

Die wache Art, mit der sie diese für sie recht rationale Antwort gab und ihn mutig ansah, erstaunte ihn. Normalerweise waren so kleine Kinder doch sehr naiv und dadurch dumm, aber sie wirkte ausgesprochen klug in ihrer Art.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?", fragte er sie und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

Sie lächelte. „Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie. „Schließlich ist die Welt sehr groß und voller Geheimnisse und da ich noch nicht überall auf dieser Welt gewesen bin und vermutlich auch nie sein werde, ist nichts im Leben mit absoluter Sicherheit auszuschließen."

Nach dieser Antwort sah er sie ungläubig an und war für einige Momente schier sprachlos. Diese Reife war einem kleinen Mädchen überhaupt nicht ähnlich! Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ einige rote und grüne Funken daraus hervorschießen, die wie ein Feuerwerk an Silvester in den Himmel stiegen, bevor sie sich in Nichts auflösten.

Die Kleine lachte freudig und klatschte in die Hände.

Severus Snape war über sich selbst erstaunt: In Hogwarts verschreckte er die kleinen Gören, bevor sie überhaupt in seinem Unterricht gewesen waren, und hier saß er nun und amüsierte ein kleines Mädchen mit albernem Zauberstabgefuchtel. Aber wenigstens sah sie nun kein kleines bisschen mehr verängstigt aus.

„Bist du ein wahrer Zauberer oder nur einer dieser Zauberer, die die Zuschauer mit einfachen Tricks versuchen, in die Irre zu führen?" Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.

Er musste kurz schmunzeln, bevor er meinte: „Kann ein falscher Zauberer denn so etwas?" und aus seiner Zauberstabspitze brach sein Patronus hervor.

„Ohh", machte die Kleine, als die silberne Hirschkuh ein paar Mal vor ihnen im Kreis lief und sich dann wieder auflöste.

„Und das ist ein echter Zauberstab?", fragte sie nun ehrfürchtig und sah auf den schwarzen Holzstab.

Er nickte.

„Er ist wunderschön", sagte sie. „Darf ich ihn einmal kurz halten? Bitte?" Fragend sah sie ihn an.

Severus Snape war hin und hergerissen. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab nicht weggeben, aber andererseits war sie nur ein einsames, kleines, äußerst kluges Muggelkind – also was sollte es schon schaden? „Aber schön vorsichtig sein!", warnte er sie noch, bevor er ihr seinen Zauberstab in die Hand gab.

In dem Moment, in dem Hermine seinen Zauberstab in ihrer Hand hielt, breitete sich ein goldenes Leuchten um sie aus und aus dem Zauberstab stoben ein paar silberne Funken. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und gab ihm eilends den Zauberstab wieder – jedes normale Kind hätte ihn wohl von sich geschmissen, aber diese Kleine schien etwas sehr Besonderes zu sein, das begriff Severus immer mehr.

„Was war das?", fragte sie, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete er. „Aber du scheinst verborgene Fähigkeiten in dir zu tragen."

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?", fragte sie ihn und biss sich dabei nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Er lachte leise. „Das wird sich noch zeigen."

Sie nickte ein paar Mal und sah nachdenklich drein.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er die Kleine, um sie abzulenken.

„Hermine Granger", antwortete sie sofort. „Und du?" Ihre großen haselnussfarbenen Augen sahen ihn an und es war wieder diese wache Aufmerksamkeit in ihnen, die ihn überraschte.

„Severus Snape", antwortete er.

Hermine musste daraufhin leise kichern.

„Was ist denn daran so komisch?", fragte er irritiert und eine geringe Spur erbost.

„Dein Name klingt witzig", antwortete sie immer noch kichernd.

„Das ist ein ganz normaler Name für einen Zauberer!", erklärte er ihr.

„Oh!", machte sie und das Kichern erstarb sofort. „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Nun, dann weißt du es jetzt", murmelte er nur.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Er wusste, dass er sie eigentlich oblivieren müsste, da er einem Muggelmädchen Zauberei gezeigt hatte und ihn das früher oder später in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, aber er brachte es einfach nicht fertig – sie war zu interessant und besonders und anscheinend ebenfalls eine Zauberin…

„Lass uns mal nach deinen Eltern suchen", schlug er irgendwann vor. „Sie werden sich sicher schon Sorgen machen."

„Ja, bestimmt", sagte Hermine und wirkte wieder traurig. „Aber wie willst du sie finden? London ist so groß…"

„Natürlich mit Magie", sagte er verschwörerisch und zwinkerte ihr zu. Hier war sie plötzlich, seine perfekte Ausrede, sollte er wegen seines Zauberns Ärger bekommen: Er hatte einfach nur einem verlorenen Kind geholfen, seine Eltern wiederzufinden – da konnte kein Zaubereiministerium dieser Welt etwas dagegen haben! Er sprach einen Zauber, der ihm den Weg zum momentanen Aufenthaltsort von Mr und Mrs Granger zeigte und Hermine und er folgten der silbern leuchtenden Spur auf dem Boden, die nur für sie beide sichtbar war.

Sie verließen den Park und kamen auf eine belebte Straße, die sie überqueren mussten. Fast automatisch nahm sie seine Hand und er ließ sie gewähren.

Irgendwann sah er Hermines Eltern. Sie sahen sich suchend um und fragten Passanten, während es für Muggel unsichtbar silbern um sie leuchtete. Er blieb stehen und hockte sich vor Hermine hin. „Da vorne sind deine Eltern, aber ich möchte, dass du mir vorher etwas versprichst."

Sie nickte und wartete gespannt.

„Behalte alles, was du über mich weißt oder was ich dir heute gezeigt habe, also meine ganze Person und die Zauberei, für dich. Sag ihnen einfach, du hättest von allein wieder zu ihnen gefunden."

„Aber lüge ich dann nicht?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, dieses Mal ist es eine Ausnahme", log er.

„Okay", sagte sie und umarmte ihn zum Abschied. „Du bist lieb, Severus!", flüsterte sie ihm noch ins Ohr und lief dann zu ihren Eltern, die sie überglücklich in die Arme schlossen.

Severus hatte nicht reagieren können bei so viel Herzlichkeit und er wusste auch nicht, wann oder ob überhaupt jemand ihn jemals mit solch einem Adjektiv beschrieben hatte. Doch als sich Hermine das nächste Mal zu ihm umdrehte, war er schon disappariert.


	2. Erstes Schuljahr

**1\. Schuljahr**

Die Weihnachtsferien würden morgen beginnen und der Hogwartsexpress fuhr in zwei Stunden. Von Harry und Ron hatte sich Hermine schon verabschiedet und ihnen aufgetragen, sie sollten unbedingt weiter nach Nicolas Flamel suchen, aber wie sie die beiden kannte, würden sie es aufgrund der schönen, freien Tage vermutlich wieder vergessen…

Auch war sie zum Lehrerzimmer gegangen und hatte sich von all ihren Lehrern verabschiedet und ihnen ein Frohes Fest gewünscht, auch wenn sie dadurch die Weihnachtsfeier der Lehrer gestört hatte, aber niemand hatte es ihr Übel genommen, im Gegenteil: Alle waren begeistert von ihrer Höflichkeit – denn welcher Schüler verabschiedet sich schon von seinen Lehrern…? Doch einer ihrer Lehrer war nicht auf der Feier anwesend gewesen – was bei näherer Betrachtung nicht gerade verwunderlich war –, sodass Hermine noch extra zu ihm gehen musste, um sich zu verabschieden.

Sie klopfte an seine Bürotür und betrat nach einem bellischen „Herein!" sein Büro.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte sie höflich, als sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und sich von ihm böse anfunkeln ließ. Sie hatte sich nie davon stören lassen.

„Miss Granger", grüßte er kühl zurück.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur Frohe Weihnachten und Schöne Ferien wünschen", sagte sie ruhig.

Diese Schülerin würde ihn noch wahnsinnig machen!, dachte Snape. Jeder normale Schüler war schon mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu verjagen, doch diese Besserwisserin schien überhaupt keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Äußerst unangenehm…

„Ich hasse Weihnachten", antwortete er auf ihre guten Wünsche.

„Warum?", wagte sie zu fragen.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", blaffte er sie an.

Sie ließ sich davon aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Das ist aber sehr schade", antwortete sie nur, „da Weihnachten das schönste Fest des Jahres ist."

„Wie Sie das empfinden, interessiert mich nicht, ich jedenfalls habe diesem Fest für immer den Rücken gekehrt und möchte daher auch keine Weihnachtsgrüße erhalten, haben Sie mich verstanden?" Er setzte sein allerfurchtbarstes Gesicht auf, dass Erstklässler normalerweise an den Rand der Tränen brachte, doch Hermine ging gar nicht darauf ein.

Stattdessen fragte sie: „Erinnern Sie sich eigentlich noch daran, wie Sie mir als Fünfjährige geholfen haben, meine Eltern wiederzufinden, als ich sie in London im Einkaufstrubel aus den Augen verloren hatte?"

Er blinzelte kurz verdutzt, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Natürlich konnte er sich daran erinnern – sie war das interessanteste Kind, das er je erleben durfte, und mittlerweile seine mit Abstand interessanteste Schülerin – doch das würde er ihr natürlich nicht unter die Nase reiben, denn erstens war sie mit Potter befreundet, zweitens nervte ihre wissensdurstige, besserwisserische Art ihn bisweilen gewaltig und drittens war sie eine Gryffindor! „Nein", erwiderte er daher kalt. „Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, jemals einem kleinen Mädchen in der Dunkelheit geholfen zu haben."

Daraufhin musste sie triumphierend lächeln. „Ich habe gar nichts von Dunkelheit gesagt, Professor", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Wütend funkelte er sie an.

„Aber keine Sorge, Sir", fügte sie schnell hinzu, „ich habe nicht vor, Sie zur Weißglut zu treiben, ich wollte Ihnen lediglich höfliche Weihnachtsgrüße mitteilen und da ich dies nun getan habe, kann ich auch wieder gehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape, bis nächstes Jahr." Dann nickte sie einmal mit dem Kopf, drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als seine Stimme sie aufhielt.

Zuerst konnte er sie nur sprachlos anstarren – woher nahm sie nur diesen Mut, Gryffindor hin oder her –, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. „Miss Granger", hielt er sie daher in ihrem Gehen auf, „tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und kommen Sie nächstes Jahr nicht wieder vorbei…"

Wie die brave Schülerin, die sie war, nickte sie zustimmend, aber durchaus ein wenig traurig, und verließ sein Büro, einen verwundert mit dem Kopf schüttelnden Snape hinter sich lassend.


	3. Zweites Schuljahr

**2\. Schuljahr**

Diese Weihnachtsferien würde Hermine nicht nach Hause fahren, sondern bei Harry und Ron in Hogwarts bleiben, um den Vielsafttrank zu nehmen und Draco Malfoy nachspionieren zu können. Es war alles vorbereitet, in ein paar Tagen war es endlich soweit und ihr Warten hatte ein Ende.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen stand Hermine früher auf als sonst. Sie sah nach dem Vielsafttrank, gab noch ein paar Florfliegen hinzu – und nickte zufrieden, da der Trank endlich fertig war.

Dann ging sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm und setzte sich an einen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieses Jahr waren nur die Weasleys, Harry und sie aus Gryffindor da geblieben und da die Jungs und Ginny noch schliefen, hatte sie absolute Ruhe. Sie holte sich ein Pergament hervor, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass und begann, einen ganz besonderen Brief zu schreiben.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_ich wünsche Ihnen auch dieses Jahr Fröhliche Weihnachten. Keine Sorge, ich habe Ihre Bitte vom Vorjahr nicht vergessen und auch nicht Ihre Abneigung gegenüber Weihnachten im Allgemeinen, aber zum Ersten ist zu sagen, dass Sie mir nur verbaten, persönlich vorbeizukommen, und zum Zweiten, dass ich beschlossen habe, Ihnen auch gegen Ihren Willen die Freude an Weihnachten näherzubringen. Sie können sich selbstverständlich dagegen wehren, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Sie werden sich vielleicht wundern, warum alle solche Angst vor Ihnen haben, aber Ihre Drohgebärden spurlos an mir vorüberziehen. Ich kann Ihnen die Antwort geben: Egal, was Sie sagen oder tun, ich habe nur das Bild von Ihnen in meinem Kopf, wie Sie mir damals die Zauberei zeigten und mich zu meinen Eltern zurückbrachten. Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht wirklich böse oder gemein sind, sondern sich nur eine Wand aus Respekt vor Ihren Schülern aufbauen wollen. Aber ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass ich Sie nicht wegen Ihrer furchteinflößenden Art respektiere sondern wegen Ihres unendlich großen Wissens und der Kunst, mit der Sie einen Zaubertrank brauen._

_Fröhliche Weihnachten,_

_Hermine Granger_

PS: Wenn Sie vorhaben, mir wegen dieses Briefes Punkte abzuziehen, dann halte ich Sie nicht auf – Punktabzug für Gryffindor ist mir gleichgültig und wird mich ganz sicher nicht von meinem Vorhaben abhalten, Ihnen die Weihnachtsfreude näherzubringen. Außerdem ist dieser Brief mit einem Zauber verhext, sodass Sie die einzige Person sind, die ihn lesen kann – nur für den Fall…

Dann verhexte sie den Brief mit dem besagten Zauberspruch, ging zum Eulenturm hinauf und verschickte ihn. Ein wenig bange war ihr schon bei der Vorstellung, wie er vermutlich reagieren würde, aber einen Rückzieher würde sie deswegen trotzdem nicht machen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm – und wenn er ihr den Rest des Jahres Nachsitzen aufdrücken würden!

Sie ging zurück in den Gryffindorturm, holte ihre Geschenke für Harry und Ron aus ihrem Zimmer und ging in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, um das Weihnachtsfest beginnen zu lassen.

Hermine saß auf einem Bett im Krankenflügel, da sie es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sich in eine Katze zu verwandeln… Blödes Katzenhaar im Vielsafttrank… Sie schämte sich so sehr, doch wie Harry Recht behielt, hatte Madame Pomfrey ihnen ihre Ausrede, sie sei von einem fremden Fluch im Korridor getroffen worden, geglaubt. Aber sie hatte Harry und Ron sofort aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen und einen Hauselfen zu Professor Snape geschickt. Nun wartete Hermine auf dessen Ankunft – und wie er vielleicht auch auf den Brief reagieren würde…

„Poppy, du hast nach mir gerufen?", ertönte seine Stimme, als er den Krankenflügel betrat.

„Ja, Severus, es handelt sich um einen seltsamen Fluch", sagte sie, während sie zu Hermine gingen.

Als Snape Hermines katzengleiche Gestalt erblickte, wurden seine Augen groß und er starrte sie entsetzt an.

Hermine schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Nun", begann Snape ernst und Hermine war erstaunt, keine Belustigung aus seiner Stimme zu hören. „Dann werde ich sogleich einen Gegentrank brauen."

Aus Neugier sah Hermine hoch in sein Gesicht und war überrascht, immer noch kein Amüsement in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Würde er nicht normalerweise über sie lachen, wenn ihr so etwas passiert war? Schließlich war die Ironie des Ganzen gerade für Severus Snape genial: seine klügste Schülerin wird von einem dämlichen Zauberspruch getroffen und in eine hässliche Katze verwandelt…

„Aber was hat sie denn?", fragte Madame Pomfrey besorgt. „Ich habe alle Analysezauber überprüft, die ich kannte, und keiner hat angeschlagen."

„Das ist nicht so wichtig", wehrte Snape ab.

Hermine schaute ihn verdutzt an. Wie konnte Snape denn einen Gegentrank brauen, wenn er nicht wusste, was sie hatte?!

Madame Pomfrey fragte so etwas Ähnliches. Doch Snape bat sie lediglich, den Raum zu verlassen, damit er allein mit Miss Granger reden könne, was sie schließlich auch tat, auch wenn ihr Blick eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Wut zeigte.

Als Madame Pomfrey die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte und Snape sich nun Hermine zuwandte, klopfte ihr Herz unglaublich schnell. Warum um Himmels Willen wollte er mit ihr allein sprechen? Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, es war lediglich Unsicherheit und Nervosität vor dem Kommenden.

Snape ließ sie noch einen Augenblick zappeln, bevor er sagte: „Vielsafttrank, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick – und verrieten sie so.

„Das dachte ich mir", erwiderte Snape nur und ein kleines triumphierendes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, bevor es sich vergrößerte und dabei nahezu diabolisch wurde.

Hermine kannte diesen Blick. „Was wollen Sie, Professor?", fragte sie trocken.

Sein Lächeln verblasste und seine Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Wieso denken Sie, dass ich etwas von Ihnen wollen würde?"

Hermine antwortete unbeirrt: „Immer wenn Sie jemanden so anschauen, haben Sie einen Plan. Sie wägen nur noch ab, ob er gelingen könnte oder nicht, bevor Sie zuschlagen."

Snape starrte sie an. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut – das hatte bisher noch niemand geschafft! Selbst Dumbledore hatte seine Schwierigkeiten damit. Aber sie hatte absolut Recht: Er hatte sich einen Plan ausgedacht…

„Also?", hakte Hermine ungeduldig nach.

„Nun gut, wie Sie wollen", begann er bedrohlich. „Ich braue Ihnen das Gegenmittel, sodass Sie wieder ein Mensch werden, und Sie geben im Gegenzug ihr Vorhaben auf, mir Weihnachten näherbringen zu wollen."

Hermine entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Was fiel ihm ein?! „Das dürfen Sie nicht!", rief sie empört.

„Ach? Und warum nicht?" Snape blieb gelassen und starrte sie weiterhin an. Unweigerlich bemerkte er, dass sie selbst als Katze eine gewisse Faszination ausstrahlte… Doch er verbannte schnell den Gedanken – schließlich bekam er gerade die Gelegenheit, sie für immer loszuwerden!

„Weil es Ihre Pflicht als Lehrer ist, uns Schülern zu helfen!"

„Gut, dann gehen Sie doch zu Professor Dumbledore und beschweren sich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gar nicht gefallen wird zu erfahren, dass Sie eine Menge Schulregeln gebrochen haben, indem sie Vielsafttrank gebraut haben. Zumal ich weiß, dass Sie die Vorräte auch noch von mir gestohlen haben – auch ein Punkt über den wir noch sprechen müssen, Miss Granger…"

Hermine starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. „Sie… Sie…", begann sie, doch ihr fiel kein passendes Schimpfwort ein.

Snape blieb unbeeindruckt. „Sparen Sie sich die Worte und schlagen Sie ein." Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Oder möchten Sie für immer eine Katze bleiben? Mir ist das egal."

Hermine starrte ihn noch einen Augenblick an, bevor sie sich erhob, einen Schritt auf ihn zuging und wortlos mit ihrer Katzenfellhand seine normale, menschliche Hand ergriff und sie einmal fest schüttelte. Dann hätte sie die Hand eigentlich wieder loslassen müssen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat sie es nicht. Mit ihrer Katzenhand konnte sie viel deutlicher seine warme, weiche Haut spüren und diese Tatsache verwunderte sie derart, dass sie nicht im Stande war, seine Hand wieder loszulassen. Sie starrte nur auf die Hand und bemerkte nur ganz nebenbei, dass Snape seine Hand ebenfalls nicht aus ihrer zog…

Schließlich schaute sie zu ihm auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie sah Verwunderung darin, aber auch etwas, dass sie nicht recht zuordnen konnte. Wärme vielleicht?

Snape räusperte sich und der Zauber war verflogen. Er zog seine Hand zurück und murmelte, er wolle sich nun an den Gegentrank machen.

Hermine nickte nur benommen und setzte sich wieder auf das Krankenbett, während er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Beide hatten das Gefühl, dass etwas Seltsames vorgefallen war, das nicht in den normalen Schulalltag hineingehörte – nicht einmal, wenn es sich dabei um eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei handelte…


	4. Drittes Schuljahr

**3\. Schuljahr**

Harry und Ron erhoben sich gleichzeitig vom Tisch und wollten gerade die Große Halle verlassen, als Professor Trelawneys schrille Stimme sie innehalten ließ, nur um sie zu fragen, wer von den beiden als allererstes aufgestanden sei, denn diesem würde nun großes Unheil widerfahren…

Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen – Wahrsagerei war so ein Schwachsinn – und bemerkte dabei den ebenfalls missmutigen Blick von Professor Snape –nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend…

Sie hatte sich an die Abmachung gehalten und ihn, was Weihnachten betraf, vollkommen ignoriert, doch nach ihrem seltsamen Erlebnis mit ihm im vergangen Jahr achtete sie heute viel genauer auf ihn, als sie es normalerweise getan hätte. Direkt beim Eintreten der Großen Halle hatte sie sofort nach ihm gesucht und bei seinem Anblick erstaunt festgestellt, dass er sie beobachtete, nicht Harry, nicht Ron, sie. Auch wenn sein Gesicht ausdruckslos gewesen war, hatte es sie doch so sehr verwundert, dass sie sich auf kein Gespräch konzentrieren konnte, nur in ihren Bratkartoffeln umherstocherte, ohne wirklich etwas zu essen, und häufiger zu ihm hinüberschielte, als ihr lieb war. So blieben ihr all seine kleinen Reaktionen auf bestimmte Ereignisse nicht verborgen: Sein angewiderter Blick zum Beispiel, als er den Geierhut von Nevilles Oma aus einem Knallbonbon gezogen hatte. Als Hermine das gesehen hatte, hatte sie unwillkürlich schmunzeln müssen. Er hatte dies sofort bemerkt und sie strafend angefunkelt, sodass sie rot werdend schnell wieder auf ihren Teller gestarrt hatte… Oder wie man ihm jedes Mal, wenn Professor Trelawney eine ihrer ko(s)mischen Ansichten zu Tage brachte, ansehen konnte, wie dämlich er das Ganze fand. Genau wie sie.

„Kommst du, Hermine?", fragte Harry nun.

_Was? Ach so._ „Nein, ich muss noch Professor McGonagall etwas fragen."

„Okay." Die Jungs verließen den Saal.

Als Hermine aufschaute, bemerkte sie schon wieder Snapes Blick auf ihr, auch wenn er schnell wieder wegsah, doch sie meinte, ein kurzes, irritiertes Augenzukneifen gesehen zu haben… Äußerst merkwürdig…

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Professor McGonagall sich erhob, und die Große Halle verließ.

Snape begleitete sie.

Hermine überlegte kurz, ob sie ihre Sorge trotzdem vortragen sollte oder besser nicht, entschied sich schließlich aber dafür. Sie stand auf und verließ ebenfalls die Große Halle.

„Professor McGonagall!", rief Hermine ihrer Lehrerin, die schon auf dem Flur war, nach und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu.

Die Professoren McGonagall und Snape blieben auf dem Flur stehen und drehten sich um.

„Miss Granger", begrüßte Professor McGonagall Hermine freundlich, als sie vor ihnen stand. „Ich wünsche Ihnen Fröhliche Weihnachten."

„Danke, Professor. Ich Ihnen auch." Unsicher huschte ihr Blick kurz zu Snape, der jedoch warnend eine Augenbraue hochzog. Hermine schwieg lieber.

„Was gibt es denn, Miss Granger?", fragte Professor McGonagall, die dieses Schweigen nicht nur bemerkt, sondern auch als seltsam empfunden hatte. Seit wann verstummte denn Hermine Granger vor Professor Snape? Sie galt schließlich als einzige Schülerin ihres Jahrganges, vielleicht sogar aller Schüler, die keine Angst vor ihm zu haben schien und ihn sogar im Gegenteil immer höflich, ja sogar freundlich behandelt hatte. Und diese Hermine Granger wünschte ihrem Professor kein Fröhliches Weihnachtsfest? Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht…

„Also, nun…", begann Hermine unsicher. „Ähm…"

„Miss Granger", warnte Snape.

Sie straffte die Schultern und sagte: „Harry hat einen Feuerblitz geschenkt bekommen, aber wir wissen nicht, von wem der stammen könnte, da er vollkommen kartenlos ankam. Und da dachte ich mir, dass Sirius Black ihn vielleicht geschickte haben könnte, um Harry so zu schaden." Angespannt sah sie ihre Professoren an und wartete auf deren Reaktion auf ihre gewagte These.

Professor McGonagall blinzelte nur ein paar Mal verdutzt, während Snape wütend murmelte: „Zuzutrauen wäre es Black jedenfalls. Sich so an Potter heranzuschleichen. Gar nicht dumm."

Snape kannte Black?

„Ich muss das mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen. Warten Sie hier bitte", sagte McGonagall irgendwann und war auch schon wieder in Richtung der Großen Halle verschwunden.

Da stand Hermine nun allein mit Snape auf dem kalten Steinflur. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. „Sie kennen Sirius Black, Professor?", fragte sie daher.

Snape sah sie herablassend an. „Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Okay", wehrte sie sofort ab.

„Achten Sie auf ihren Ton, Miss Granger", fuhr er sie scharf an. „Sie haben eine viel zu lockere Zunge. Das könnte Ihnen eines Tages zum Verhängnis werden."

Daraufhin wusste Hermine nichts Gutes zu antworten – außer sie wollte Nachsitzen kassieren… Stattdessen entschied sie sich für einen Themenwechsel. „Ich empfand es übrigens als angenehm zu sehen, dass ich nicht die einzige in Hogwarts bin, die Wahrsagerei für ausgemachten Blödsinn hält."

Snape hatte seine Maske für eine Sekunde nicht unter Kontrolle und so konnte Hermine ein winzig kleines Schmunzeln entdecken. „Aber lassen Sie das lieber nicht Professor Trelawney hören", erwiderte er bewusst emotionslos, auch wenn er eine Spur Amüsement nicht aus seiner Stimmer verbannen konnte.

Das brachte Hermine zum Lachen. „Nein, besser nicht."

Snape starrte sie fassungslos an.

Hermine stoppte abrupt und blickte ihn besorgt an. „Was ist?"

„Sie haben gelacht", brachte Snape langsam und immer noch ein wenig irritiert hervor.

„War das denn schlimm?", fragte sie langsam, weil sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, was sein Problem war.

„Nein, nein", wehrte er sofort ab. „Alles in Ordnung." Er wirkte immer noch ein wenig verdattert.

„Okay…", erwiderte sie, ebenfalls weiterhin verwirrt.

In diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall zurück. „Professor Dumbledore ist ebenfalls der Meinung, dass ich mir den Feuerblitz einmal genauer ansehen sollte. Miss Granger, bitte begleiten Sie mich. Severus." Und damit ging sie mit Hermine zusammen zum Gryffindorturm.

Snape jedoch blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Flur stehen, schüttelte dann einmal mit dem Kopf, wie um ihn klar zu bekommen, und ging dann in die andere Richtung den Flur hinunter.

Immer noch waren seine Gedanken bei dem Gespräch mit Miss Granger…

„Severus, was irrst du denn hier so ziellos umher?", holte ihn eine laute, fröhliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Albus, mir ist eben etwas sehr Seltsames geschehen." Dumbledore war vielleicht der einzige Mensch, dem Snape sich jemals so weit öffnen würde – aber nur, weil er durch seine Legilimens-Fähigkeiten sowieso mehr oder weniger alles aus Snapes Gehirn wusste…

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Dumbledore sofort besorgt.

„Ich habe gerade eine Schülerin zum Lachen gebracht", gestand Snape und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als sei ihm ein Dementor begegnet.

Dumbledore brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, doch ein böser Blick von Snape beruhigte ihn wieder. „Ja, Miss Granger ist wirklich jemand ganz Besonderes", war alles, was er dazu sagen konnte.

Snape nickte nur noch abwesend…


	5. Viertes Schuljahr

**4\. Schuljahr**

Hermine saß weinend in einer der verschneiten Kutschen, die weit verstreut vor dem Haupteingang der Schule standen und darauf warteten, dass ihre Besitzer vom Weihnachtsball zurückkehrten.

Dieser Abend war einer der schlimmsten in ihrem Leben gewesen. Sie hatte sich mit Ron gestritten. Nicht gezankt oder herumgeplänkelt, sondern wahrhaftig gestritten, so sehr, dass sie schließlich aus der Halle hinausgerannt war und sich in dieser Kutsche versteckt hatte. Nun empfand sie sich selbst und ihr Verhalten als erbärmlich.

Sie war so sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken und ihrem Schluchzen beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich von draußen eine schwarze Gestalt näherte.

Plötzlich wurde mit einem lauten Knall die Kutschentür aufgerissen und Professor Snape rief: „Sofort raus hier! Suchen Sie sich einen anderen Platz, um sich zu amüsieren!"

Erschrocken starrte Hermine ihn an.

„Miss Granger?", fragte er verwundert. „Was tun Sie hier? Und dann auch noch allein?" Erst da bemerkte er ihre Tränen. Sein Blick wurde unwillkürlich sanfter und er musste sich unwillkürlich eingestehen, dass die nassen Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen durch ihr silbernes Glitzern eigenartig schön aussahen.

„Ich verstecke mich", erwiderte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme. Sie verfluchte sich selbst für diese Stimme – warum musste sie ausgerechnet vor ihm so schwach klingen. Er würde sie garantiert dafür auslachen…

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Zu ihrer Überraschung passierte eher das genaue Gegenteil.

„Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?", fragte Snape ruhig.

Hermine starrte ihn für einen Moment mit großen Augen an, bevor sie nickte.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und schloss die Kutschentür wieder.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, in der beide sich nur ab und zu ansahen beziehungsweise sich heimlich beobachteten. Während sie sich schon fast panisch fragte, was zur Hölle er hier machte und warum er so nett war und ihr noch keine Punkte abgezogen hatte, kam er nicht darum, ihre Frisur und ihr Kleid zu bewundern und sich gleichzeitig zu fragen, warum sie geweint hatte.

Auf einmal holte er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und gab es ihr. „Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich erst jetzt daran denke", murmelte er.

Hermine nahm es dankend an und wischte sich damit die Augen trocken. Ihre Verwirrtheit stieg, doch sie konnte keine der vielen Fragen in ihrem Kopf aussprechen.

„Nun gut", begann er schließlich. „Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie mir von Ihrem Problem berichten und ich kann versuchen, Ihnen zu helfen."

Hermine starrte ihn nun offen an. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht. „Warum?", fragte sie daher misstrauisch.

„Was warum?"

„Warum wollen Sie sich mit meinem Problem befassen?"

Snape dachte ernsthaft darüber nach. Ja, warum handelte er eigentlich so widersprüchlich zu seinem sonstigen Charakter? Er fand Antworten, doch die konnte er ihr nicht verraten: Dass er ihren Mut, ihre Furchtlosigkeit und ihre Intelligenz bewunderte. Dass er sie heute Abend überaus bezaubernd fand. Dass er sich irgendwie immer noch mit dem kleinen Mädchen unter der Laterne verbunden fühlte. Dass er sie irgendwie immer mehr als Frau denn als Schülerin ansah. Aber ganz auf die Wahrheit wollte er nicht verzichten, daher antwortete er: „Ich mag keine Tränen, sie lassen Frauen immer so schwach aussehen."

Das erstaunte Hermine nur noch mehr. Hatte Snape sie gerade eine Frau genannt? Damit war sie mit fünfzehn Jahren dort, wo andere mit fünfundzwanzig noch nicht waren. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. „Es ist sehr lieb von Ihnen, dass Sie mir helfen wollen, aber ich denke, dass Sie sich weder mein Problem anhören wollen, noch irgendetwas daran ändern können."

Nun war Snape an der Reihe mit der Verwirrtheit – so hatte sie ihn doch schon einmal bezeichnet. War dies nur Zufall oder eine Anspielung auf damals? „Wir könnten es doch zumindest versuchen", erwiderte er ungewöhnlich freundlich.

Er hatte wir gesagt. Hermine begann langsam, schwindlig zu werden. „Professor, darf ich ehrlich zu Ihnen sein?"

„Ich bitte darum."

„Nun, Sie machen mir ein wenig Angst…"

„Inwiefern?"

„Sie sind gerade so unglaublich nett und freundlich. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht darüber freuen würde", warf sie schnell ein, als sie seinen leicht traurigen Blick bemerkte, „aber es ist so seltsam, weil Sie sonst eher das Gegenteil von dem sind…"

Er schwieg. Dann fing er an, abwesend zu nicken und dabei ab und zu leise über sich selbst zu lachen, sein Blick huschte durch die Kutsche, blieb ein paar Mal an Hermine hängen, nur um dann schnell weiterzuwandern. Plötzlich öffnete er die Kutschentür, sodass kalte Luft hereinströmte, und stieg aus der Kutsche. Zum Schluss drehte er sich noch einmal zu Hermine um und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen Angst gemacht habe, das soll nicht wieder vorkommen." Er wollte gehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Nein! So meinte ich das nicht!"

Er drehte sich um. „Wie dann?"

Darauf konnte sie nichts erwidern. Wie hatte sie es eigentlich gemeint? Nicht so, aber wie dann? Ihre Gedanken waren so konfus, dass sie nicht denken konnte.

Snape nickte wieder. „Es ist schon gut, Miss Granger. Ich bin ja selbst Schuld: Wenn man in der Öffentlichkeit immer so ist wie ich, ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn niemand mehr an ein privates Dasein glaubt, das sich von der sonstigen Erscheinung unterscheidet." Es sah so aus, als ob er noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, doch er brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Und wenn ich Sie sowieso schon irritiert habe, dann kann ich Ihnen auch noch dieses sagen: Ich habe sehr wohl einen Unterschied an Ihren Zähnen bemerkt. Sie sind sehr hübsch." Und damit verschwand er nun wirklich, huschte schnell durch die Dunkelheit und war schon bald nicht einmal mehr zu hören.

Hermine saß eine Weile vollkommen regungslos da und sah ihm geschockt nach. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war: Nicht nur, dass der strengste und gemeinste Lehrer Hogwarts gerade überaus freundlich zu ihr gewesen war und sich ihr gegenüber sogar geöffnet hatte, um zu erzählen, was ihn verletzte, nein, er hatte sich auch noch indirekt für seine Aussage über ihre übergroßen durch Goyle verhexten Biberzähne entschuldigt und ihr gesagt, dass sie ihm so gefielen – oder hatte er den letzten Satz auf ihre ganze Person bezogen? Dieser Mann war ein größeres Rätsel als es jahrelang die Kammer des Schreckens gewesen war…

Hermine saß noch lange so in der Kutsche, spürte die Kälte aber gar nicht, bis sie irgendwann aufstand – ihre Gelenke knackten dabei ein wenig – und nahezu lethargisch in ihren Schlafsaal ging.


	6. Fünftes Schuljahr

**5\. Schuljahr**

Hermine riss die Haustür zum Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 auf und machte sie schnell wieder hinter sich zu. Der Schnee und die Kälte des Winters sollten ruhig draußen bleiben. Übereilt zog sie ihren Mantel aus, warf ihn nur in eine Ecke, anstatt ihn ordentlich aufzuhängen, schlich sich am Portrait von Sirius' Mutter vorbei und stürmte dann in die Küche.

Obwohl es Zeit zum Abendessen war, saß nur Sirius dort und trank in aller Ruhe eine Tasse Tee, während Kreacher den Abwasch zu machen schien – obwohl es eher danach aussah, als würde er absichtlich alles dreckiger machen, als es sowieso schon war.

Als Sirius Hermine erblickte, verschwand seine Ruhe und er sprang auf. „Hermine?! Was machst du denn hier? Harry und Ron meinten, du seiest in Frankreich im Skiurlaub mit deinen Eltern."

„Ja, das war ich auch", sagte Hermine und sah sich um, als hoffte sie, noch jemanden zu entdecken. „Aber Ron hat mir geschrieben, was mit seinem Vater geschehen ist, und da bin ich sofort mittels eines Portschlüssels hierher gereist. Wie geht es Mr Weasley? Ist er schon überm Berg?"

Sirius musste erst einmal kurz blinzeln, um Hermines schnellen Wortschwall zu verstehen – er war diese Sprachgeschwindigkeit nicht gewohnt. „Ähm... Ja, ich glaube schon. Aber die anderen sind noch im Sankt Mungo Hospital und kommen wohl erst spät wieder. Dann wissen wir mehr."

Erleichtert setzte sich Hermine an den Kamin und wärmte sich auf. „Armer Mr Weasley, und das auch noch kurz vor Weihnachten…"

Auch Sirius ließ sich wieder nieder und trank weiter seinen Tee, während er nebenbei mit seinem Zauberstab auch Hermine eine Tasse eingoss und zu ihr schweben ließ.

„Danke", sagte sie und nahm die Tasse aus der Luft entgegen. Gedankenverloren nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck und starrte dann ins Feuer. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Arthur hat Nachtschicht und wird von einer Schlange angegriffen...", sagte sie irgendwann leise. Dann wandte sie sich an Sirius: „Stimmt es, dass es Nagini war?"

„Wir gehen davon aus", erwiderte Sirius und sah plötzlich sehr ernst aus.

„Und... dass Harry den Angriff sehen konnte, und dann auch noch aus der Sicht der Schlange?" Hermine war unwohl bei dieser Frage, aber sie musste die Antwort wissen – Rons Brief war ein wenig kurz und konfus gewesen.

Sirius seufzte. „Ja, auch das scheint zu stimmen."

„Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten", murmelte Hermine und Sirius nickte schwermütig.

Eine Weile blieb es still, nur das Knacken der Scheite im Kamin und Kreachers Tellerspülen war zu hören.

Irgendwann fragte Hermine: „Wer ist jetzt eigentlich alles hier?"

„Also die Familie Weasley natürlich", begann Sirius aufzuzählen. „Harry, ich, du seit neuestem. Dumbledore schaut abends manchmal vorbei, genauso Lupin. Ähm... Ja, das waren alle, denke ich. Ach nein." Hier fing er plötzlich an zu grinsen. „Schnievelus liegt krank oben im Bett."

„Professor Snape ist hier?!", fragte Hermine überrascht und hätte sich fast an ihrem Tee verschluckt.

„Ja, er kam heute Früh vorbei, als alle schon ins Krankenhaus gefahren sind, um einen Brief von Dumbledore zu überbringen. Er wollte danach eigentlich sofort wieder los, aber er fühlte sich nicht wohl und bat um ein Gästezimmer. Ich hab ihn nach ganz oben in die kleine Kammer geschickt und seitdem nicht mehr gesehen."

„Was!?", rief Hermine aufgebracht und sprang auf. „Du hast ihn krank nach oben geschickt und seitdem nicht mehr nach ihm gesehen?"

„Er ist alt genug, mit allem selbst klarzukommen", erwiderte Sirius nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist dir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er ziemlich krank sein muss, wenn er ausgerechnet in deinem Haus ein Zimmer benötigt, weil er nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hat, nach Hause zu apparieren?"

Man konnte Sirius ansehen, dass er daran nicht eine Sekunde lang gedacht hatte.

„Das kann doch nicht angehen!", meinte Hermine wütend und lief dann aus der Küche und die Treppen nach oben.

Sie war ganz wild vor Sorge, denn niemals hätte sich Professor Snape in dem Haus seines schlimmsten Feindes länger aufgehalten als unbedingt nötig. Es musste ihm folglich _sehr_ schlecht gehen...

Atemlos stand Hermine nun vor der Tür zur kleinen Kammer im dritten Stock. Sie klopfte sofort leise an die Tür, doch niemand antwortete. Sie klopfte lauter, doch noch immer blieb alles still. Dann reichte es ihr und sie betrat die Kammer.

Es war wirklich sehr klein in dem Raum, das lag zum großen Teil an den Dachschrägen zu beiden Seiten. Zudem war es äußerst dunkel, da draußen schon finsterste Nacht herrschte und es im Zimmer keine einzige Lichtquelle gab, und Hermine brauchte erst einmal einen Augenblick, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Erst jetzt sah sie, was sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand: Ein Bett und in ihm lag Professor Snape und schien zu schlafen.

„Lumos", sagte sie – im Ordenshaus fiel es nicht auf, wenn Minderjährige zauberten – und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Sofort bemerkte sie an seinem verschwitzten aber äußerst blassen Gesicht, wie schlecht es um ihn stand...

„Professor Snape?", versuchte es Hermine höflich, doch keine Reaktion.

Sie versuchte es ein wenig lauter und brachte sogar den Mut auf, ihn an der Schulter zu schütteln, doch außer einem leichten Stöhnen blieb alles ruhig.

Eine lange, weiße Kerze stand neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch. Hermine zündete sie mittels eines Zauberspruches an, doch das Licht, das die Kerze nun über das Zimmer und damit auch über Professor Snape legte, beunruhigte sie auf einmal: Es ließ Snape wie tot aussehen.

Erstarrt blickte Hermine ihren Professor an und die Vorstellung, er könnte wirklich sterben, erschreckte sie innerlich so sehr, dass es wehtat. Am Rande fragte sie sich, warum sie sein Tod so schmerzen würde, doch mittlerweile hatte ihr Bewusstsein wieder die Kontrolle übernommen und sie begann, einen Diagnosezauber, den sie in den vergangenen Osterferien, als sie aus Interesse Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel geholfen und dabei viel gelernt hatte, zu sprechen, der ihr Snapes Symptome anzeigte, sodass sie endlich reagieren konnte – sie hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit mit ihren eigenen Gedanken vergeudet!

Doch das Ergebnis irritierte sie: Laut dem Diagnosespruch war sein Körper unterkühlt, sein Kopf aber zu heiß, in seinem Blut befanden sich seltsame Stoffe und irgendetwas schien ihn in seinen Gedanken oder Träumen zu quälen.

Hermine war überfordert. Sie hatte mit einer Krankheit gerechnet, vielleicht sogar einer Zaubererkrankheit, wie den Magischen Masern oder so, dies hätte sie heilen können, Madame Pomfrey hatte ihr verschiedene Heilzauber beigebracht. Doch Snape schien eher einen oder sogar mehrere Flüche abbekommen zu haben – dies war weit über Hermines Handlungsmöglichkeiten. Daher stand für sie fest, dass er umgehend ins St. Mungos eingeliefert werden musste oder falls er dafür zu instabil war, wovon sie derzeit ausging, dass ein Heiler unbedingt herkommen musste!

Schnell sprach sie einen kleinen Wärmezauber über seinen Körper und beschwor einen kleinen Lappen hervor, den sie in das kalte Wasserbecken, das zum Waschen in der einen Ecke des Zimmerchens stand, eintauchte und vorsichtig auf seine Stirn legte.

Von ihm kam keinerlei Reaktion, was Hermine weiter beunruhigte.

In Windeseile rannte sie die Treppen hinunter in die Küche.

Sirius saß immer noch vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer.

„Sirius", sagte Hermine so aufgeregt, dass der Angesprochene sofort aufsprang, als drohe Gefahr. „Sirius, wir müssen sofort einen Heiler aus dem St. Mungos holen!"

„Warum denn das?", fragte Sirius ernsthaft.

„Wegen Professor Snape natürlich!", erwiderte sie.

„Ach so", sagte Sirius nur und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal wegen dieser Ignoranz, bevor sie wütend wurde: „Geht's noch? Er ist wirklich ernsthaft krank! Wir brauchen einen Heiler!"

„Das geht nicht", sagte Sirius ruhig.

„Und warum nicht?", fauchte Hermine. Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht zu brüllen. Musste man ihm denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?

„Weil niemand Außenstehendes hier hinein darf. Wir befinden uns schließlich immer noch im Geheimquartier des Orden des Phönix."

Dies hatte so viel Logik, dass Hermine verzweifelte. Frustriert stieß sie einen unterdrückten Schrei aus, stampfte mit dem Fuß dabei auf den Boden, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und rannte all die Treppen wieder hoch. Atemlos kam sie in das dunkle Zimmer.

Snapes Zustand war unverändert.

_Was mach ich nur mit dir?_, dachte sie, während sie ihre Hand auf seine verschwitzte Stirn legte und das Gefühl hatte, sie wäre noch heißer geworden.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte sie ausschließlich damit, Snapes Stirn mit nassen Waschlappen zu kühlen, alle paar Minuten einen Diagnosezauber zu wirken – die sie nicht unbedingt beruhigten – und ihm ein wenig Flüssigkeit einzuflößen.

Die Zeit kroch langsam voran, sie schien nahezu endlos, und jedes Mal, wenn Hermine den Blick durch das kleine Fenster schweifen ließ, war der Mond wenn überhaupt nur ein winzig kleines Stück vorangeschritten. Die ganze Situation war zum Verrücktwerden, Hermine zweifelte an ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten und glaubte fest daran, dass Snape in Nullkommanichts gesund sein würde, wenn er nur ins St Mungos könnte – Heiler waren schließlich dafür ausgebildet, solche Dinge zu behandeln, selbst wenn es sich nicht um gewöhnliche Krankheiten, sondern schwere Flüche handelte. Aber wenn nicht...

Erschöpft setzte sich Hermine auf einen Stuhl neben Snapes Bett und betrachtete ihn im leichten Flammenschein der Kerze.

Er schien immer noch unter etwas zu leiden, denn er zuckte weiterhin leicht im Schlaf hin und her.

„Was ist nur mit dir geschehen?", flüsterte Hermine. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie ihn duzte. Sie fühlte sich durch seinen schwachen Zustand irgendwie mit ihm verbunden, als sei es nun ihre Pflicht, ihn zu beschützen und wieder gesund zu pflegen. Gedankenverloren strich sie ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie bemerkte, wie er sich durch diese Berührung automatisch zu beruhigen schien, sein Atem wurde gleichmäßiger und seine Züge entspannten sich.

Von einer plötzlichen Idee geleitet, nahm sie vorsichtig seine Hand, hielt sie fest aber sanft in ihrer und begann, behutsam mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken zu streichen. Es tat seine Wirkung, denn Snape wurde ruhiger und ruhiger, bis er genauso normal schlief wie jemand, der gesund war.

Obwohl es recht leise an der Tür klopfte, schrak Hermine auf und ließ Snapes Hand los. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn durch den Türspalt schob sich nun Harrys besorgter Kopf – er wäre ausgerastet, wenn er Hermine so gesehen hätte.

„Hey, Hermine", grüßte er und hatte den Anstand, leise zu sein.

„Hi, Harry", grüßte Hermine zurück. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, das von seinem erwidert wurde.

„Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Harry.

Hermine wusste, dass er das nur ihretwegen fragte. „Nicht besonders gut", antwortete sie traurig und sah wieder zu Snapes verschwitztem Gesicht, das sich nun, da Hermines Berührung verschwunden war, wieder anspannte. „Wie geht es Mr Weasley?", fragte sie.

„Na ja", wich Harry aus. „Er wird schon wieder. Mrs Weasley ist noch im Krankenhaus, die anderen sind unten bei Sirius in der Küche oder schon ins Bett gegangen."

„Wusstest du, dass Professor Snape hier schon seit heute Morgen liegt und sich niemand um ihn gekümmert hat?", fragte Hermine mit versucht unterdrücktem Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Aber du weißt doch, wie zerrüttet das Verhältnis zwischen Sirius und Snape ist", versuchte Harry, seinen Patenonkel in Schutz zu nehmen.

Hermine sah ihn böse an. „Er könnte sterben", sagte sie. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, er ist von einem Fluch getroffen worden und wir können keinen Heiler holen." Fast kamen ihr die Tränen.

Wegen Snape? Das musste an ihrer Müdigkeit liegen... Obwohl... Hatte sie ihn nicht irgendwie immer gemocht? Auf eine sehr spezielle Weise, denn er war nicht unbedingt immer freundlich zu ihr gewesen, aber er hatte ihr damals so lieb im Schnee auf der Parkbank geholfen, das könnte sie nie vergessen. Oder später, als ihre Weihnachtsverhandlungen begannen, sie hatte ihn nie verabscheut wie die anderen Schüler. Er hatte sie gerade vor einem Jahr getröstet und ihr sogar ein Kompliment gemacht. Konnte es sein, dass sie einfach schon immer unter seine miese Fassade hatte blicken können, ausgelöst durch den Helfer in der Not, als sie gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, und ihn nun daher mit freundlicheren Augen sah als der Rest der Gesellschaft?

„Denkst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Harrys Frage holte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken und sofort starrte sie ihn wieder böse an. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich übertreibe", erwiderte sie bissig.

„Okay, okay", wehrte Harry sofort ab. „Ich bin eigentlich hier, um dich abzulösen, wenn du möchtest."

Hermines Blick wurde sofort vor Überraschung weicher. „Wirklich?", fragte sie nach, weil sie es nicht glauben konnte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du musst ja auch irgendwann mal schlafen", murmelte er. „Ich sag dir Bescheid, sobald etwas ist."

„Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Hermine lächelnd. Dann wurde sie wieder traurig: „Aber ich bleibe lieber hier. Ich kann sowieso nicht beruhigt schlafen, wenn ich nicht hier bin."

„Darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?"

„Jaah", erwiderte Hermine mit Vorsicht.

Harry schien die Frage unangenehm, dennoch stellte er sie sogleich: „Warum kümmerst du dich so um Snape?"

Hermine überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Er ist krank und ich die einzige, die ihm zurzeit helfen kann. Er kann nicht ins St Mungos, Sirius will ihm nicht helfen und Mrs Weasley ist nicht da. Er hat nur mich und es liegt einfach nicht in meiner Natur, nicht jemandem zu helfen, der meine Hilfe benötigt."

Harry dachte darüber nach, bevor er leicht nickte und mit einem kleinen Lächeln sagte: „Ja, das passt zu dir."

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben und ein Moment der Stille entstand, bis Harry schließlich sagte: „Sooo, ich geh am besten mal wieder runter. Brauchst du noch irgendwas?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, danke. Aber schickst du bitte Mrs Weasley hoch, sobald sie kommt?"

„Ja, mach ich." Und mit einem letzten aufmunternden Lächeln, verließ er das Zimmer und schloss leise hinter sich die Tür.

Hermine sah noch lange auf den Fleck, an dem Harry gerade noch gestanden hatte, und freute sich über den Freund, den sie hatte. Dann kehrte ihr Blick jedoch wieder zu dem schlafenden Snape zurück, der sich immer noch leicht hin und her wälzte. Langsam nahm sie wieder seine Hand und beobachtete ihn.

Binnen kürzester Zeit beruhigte er sich erneut und glitt in tieferen, entspannten Schlaf.

Hermine betrachtete ihn noch eine ganze Weile, immer in dem Gedanken, ob er nur wegen _irgendeiner_ menschlichen Berührung ruhiger wurde oder ob er _ihre, Hermines_, Anwesenheit spüren konnte und deshalb so reagierte. Sie fragte sich, ob es für sie einen Unterschied machen würde. Bei ersterem empfand sie es als in Ordnung, da sie ihm helfen wollte, und wenn ihre Hand eine Linderung für ihn darstellte, warum nicht. Doch bei zweiterem wurde ihr warm, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich unwillkürlich nach oben. Aber lag das nun an Snape selbst oder an der Tatsache, dass sich überhaupt irgendjemand so an ihr erfreute?

Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, ihre Fragen zu beantworten, doch sie war zu müde, um richtig denken zu können. Das Geräusch der flackernden Kerze und Snapes gleichmäßiger Atem waren so beruhigend, dass Hermine schon bald mit dem Kopf auf Snapes Bett einschlief.

Unten in der Küche waren Harry und Sirius inmitten einer kleinen Diskussion. Die anderen waren schon zu Bett gegangen.

„Aber dass sie so sauer auf mich ist, ist doch maßlos übertrieben, oder nicht?"

„Warum lässt du ihn denn auch da oben versauern, ohne irgendjemandem Bescheid zu sagen?", konterte Harry,

„Ja…", druckste Sirius herum. „Du weißt doch, dass er mir nicht so wichtig ist."

„Ja, aber sterben soll er doch auch nicht, oder?"

„Ja… Nein, natürlich nicht…", murmelte Sirius. „Aber ich kann trotzdem nicht verstehen, warum sie sich so um ihn sorgt? Ich mein, es handelt sich hier um Schnievelus."

„Hermine hat Snape noch nie so gehasst wie wir beide und noch so viele andere", beschwichtigte Harry. „Ich glaube, sie mag ihn sogar."

„Sie mag ihn?", rief Sirius. „Diese schmierige Fledermaus?" Er schüttelte sich einmal, als hätte er eine eklige Spinne gesehen.

„Aber Hermine hat sich doch schon immer für die von der Gesellschaft Verstoßenen eingesetzt. Denk doch nur an Belfer."

Da musste Sirius lachen. „Ja, ihre irrsinnige Idee, Hauselfen befreien zu wollen."

Auch Harry musste lächeln, doch er nahm seine Freundin auch in Schutz: „So ist sie eben, unsere liebe Hermine: immer voller Gerechtigkeitssinn und Beschützerinstinkt."

In dem Moment kam Mrs Weasley nach Hause und das Gelächter in der Küche verstummte sogleich. Sie sah müde und besorgt aus, als sie Harry und Sirius begrüßte.

„Und, Molly, wie geht es ihm?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

Mrs Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben das Schlangengift aus seinem Körper bekommen. Jetzt müssen wir abwarten, ob sein Körper das gut wegsteckt. Aber die Heiler wirkten recht zuverlässig." Sie lächelte tapfer, doch man merkte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

„Ähm, Mrs Weasley?", sagte Harry behutsam.

„Ja, Harry Schatz", erwiderte Mrs Weasley und versuchte, ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen.

„Ich soll Ihnen etwas von Hermine sagen."

„Hermine? Ist sie nicht mit ihren Eltern in Frankreich?", fragte Mrs Weasley überrascht.

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als Sirius ihm zuvorkam: „Ron hat ihr einen Brief wegen Arthur geschickt. Da ist sie sofort hergekommen."

„Das ist aber lieb von ihr", sagte Mrs Weasley und brachte sogar ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln zustande.

„Ja…", sagte Harry. Ihm war nicht wohl bei seiner beziehungsweise Hermines Bitte, aber sie musste nun einmal leider ausgesprochen werden. „Jedenfalls, Hermine bittet mich, Sie zu bitten, einmal nach oben zu kommen, um nach Snape zu sehen."

„Severus ist hier? Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Mrs Weasley überrascht.

„Er scheint arg krank zu sein", antwortete Harry. „Hermine glaubt, er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen."

„Ach, Gott, der Arme", rief Mrs Weasley ehrlich aus. „Ja, ich gehe sofort nach oben. Wo genau ist er denn untergekommen?"

„Im kleinen Kämmerchen im dritten Stock", sagte Harry. Dann fuhr er mit einer kleinen Entschuldigung fort: „Es tut mir Leid, dass das jetzt auch noch ist…"

Aber Mrs Weasley winkte ab. „Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun. Dieses Warten kann einen doch wahnsinnig machen." Und neuen Mutes stieg sie die Treppen hinauf.

Oben klopfte sie leise an die Tür. „Hermine? Severus?", flüsterte sie, doch niemand antwortete ihr. Nach einem weiteren ungehörten Klopfen trat sie schließlich ein.

In der kleinen Kammer sah sie ein Bild, dass sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte: Severus lag ruhig in seinem Bett, Hermine schlief mit dem Kopf auf seiner Matratze und hielt seine Hand. Kerzenschein flackerte auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie sahen so friedlich aus, dass Mrs Weasley sich schwor, nie jemandem davon zu erzählen. Niemand, der die beiden nicht gesehen hatte, würde die Situation verstehen. So still wie möglich betrat sie das Zimmer und fühlte Severus' Stirn. Sie wollte nicht, dass die beiden aufwachten, doch als sie einen Diagnosespruch aussprach, schreckte Hermine hoch.

„Alles ist gut, Liebes", beruhigte Mrs Weasley sie. „Harry hat mich hochgeschickt."

„Oh, Mrs Weasley!", platzte sie heraus und umarmte die Gute. „Wie geht es Ihrem Mann?"

Mrs Weasley seufzte. „Den Umständen entsprechend", sagte sie. „Aber er wird schon wieder." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie Snape ansah. „Jetzt müssen wir uns erst einmal um Severus kümmern."

„Ich denke, er ist von einem Fluch getroffen worden", sagte Hermine. Sie war selbst erstaunt wegen ihrer Ruhe, aber mit Mrs Weasley fühlte sie sich irgendwie sicherer.

Mrs Weasley seufzte wieder. „Ja, das denke ich leider auch. Aber es scheint kein besonders schwerer zu sein", beruhigte sie Hermine gleich, da diese ein überaus bekümmertes Gesicht machte. „Wir kriegen ihn schon wieder hin."

„Können sie ihm helfen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Ich benötige dafür aber deine Hilfe."

Sofort machte Hermine sich bereit. Entschlossen sah sie Mrs Weasley an, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand: „Packen wir's an."

Mrs Weasley erklärte Hermine den Doppelzauber, den sie plante.

Hermine brauchte ihn nur wenige Male zu üben, obwohl er recht kompliziert war. Aber die Aussicht auf Snapes Genesung verhalf ihr zu Höchstleistungen. Außerdem war sie nicht umsonst die klügste Hexe ihres Alters.

„Sehr gut", lobte Mrs Weasley. „Lass ihn uns jetzt an Severus verwenden."

Hermine und Mrs Weasley stellten sich zu beiden Seiten Snapes, erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen gleichzeitig: _„Vulnera tua sanantur. Animus tuus liberatur. Et robur vitae tuae redit." („Deine Wunden werden geheilt. Dein Geist wird befreit. Und deine Lebenskraft kehrt zurück.")_

Aus den Zauberstäben stoben grüne Funken, die sich wie eine Decke über Snape legten, bevor sie wieder verschwanden.

„Und?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Hat es funktioniert?"

„Das wird sich zeigen", erwiderte Mrs Weasley. „Noch braucht sein Körper den Schlaf, um den Zauber aufnehmen zu können. Er wacht frühestens in ein paar Stunden auf."

Hermine nickte und sah zu ihrem Lehrer, der jetzt ganz ohne ihre Berührung entspannt zu schlafen schien. Aber wer wusste schon, was sich gerade in seinem Innern abspielte…?

„Du kannst nun ins Bett gehen", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Ich wache über ihn."

„Das ist sehr lieb von Ihnen", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich meinte vorhin schon zu Harry, dass ich sowieso nicht einschlafen kann, wenn ich nicht bei ihm bin."

Mrs Weasley nickte verständnisvoll. Sie überlegte, ob sie diese Aussage kommentieren sollte. Irgendetwas schien die beiden zu verbinden, was im Grunde genommen nichts Schlimmes war, aber auch wenn sie am Anfang so friedlich beieinander gewesen waren, war er immer noch ihr Lehrer! „Ist gut", sagte sie schließlich und ging langsam zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie sie schloss, sagte sie noch ernst: „Hermine?"

Hermines Kopf schoss herum. „Ja?"

„Sei vorsichtig."

Hermine wusste sofort, worauf sie anspielte, und erwiderte ebenso ernst: „Ich weiß."

Und Mrs Weasley verschwand aus der Kammer.

Nach dieser Warnung sah Hermine plötzlich mit gemischten Gefühlen auf Snape. Sie setzte sich natürlich wieder neben ihn auf den Stuhl, um „über ihn zu wachen", wie Mrs Weasley das so schön ausgedrückt hatte, aber auf einmal kam es ihr gar nicht mehr so natürlich vor, seine Hand zu halten. irgendwie traute sie sich nicht mehr. Zumal er sie anscheinend sowieso nicht mehr brauchte. Das tat ihr ein wenig weh, auch wenn sie sich sofort selbst dafür schalt. Es war doch nur gut, wenn es ihm anfing, besser zu gehen!

Verdammt! Was war denn nur los mit ihr? Das musste an ihrer Müdigkeit liegen, es gab sonst keine andere Erklärung dafür!

Über sich selbst zweifelnd sank sie wieder mit dem Kopf auf Snapes Matratze und schlief ein.

Sie erwachte erst viele Stunden später. Der Tag brach gerade an, ein paar Wintervögel zwitscherten, es schien sogar die Sonne. Als sie sich aufrichtete, bemerkte sie, dass etwas an ihrer Hand war, das sie, noch ganz benommen, von sich schüttelte. Erst da realisierte sie, dass es sich um Snapes Hand hielt. Er hatte wohl im Schlaf nach ihrer gegriffen.

Jetzt tat es ihr Leid, dass sie sie einfach so abgeschüttelt hatte, aber einfach wieder nehmen, konnte sie sie auch nicht… Sie betrachtete ihren Professor und versuchte verzweifelt, das warme Gefühl, das die Idee, er habe unbewusst nach ihrer Hand gegriffen, in ihr hervorrief, zu verbergen. Doch es gelang nicht wirklich. Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter, bis sie alle Hemmungen über Bord warf, sich vorsichtig auf seine Matratze setzte und mutig seine Hand ergriff. Überglücklich wartete sie darauf, dass er aufwachte.

Doch das tat er nicht.

Seufzend beugte sie sich über ihn, um ihm wieder eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Eigentlich hatte sie dann zu dem winzigen Fenster in der Kammer gehen wollen, um es einen Spalt zu öffnen, um ein wenig frische Luft ins Zimmer zu lassen, doch sie verharrte in der Haltung und starrte Snape an. Er wirkte unglaublich friedlich in seinem Schlaf und sie fragte sich, warum er in wachem Zustand immer so unfreundlich und mürrisch war. Während sie ihn so betrachtete, musste sie unwillkürlich immer stärker lächeln. Und unbewusst kam sie Snapes Gesicht mit ihrem immer näher, bis sie schließlich die Augen schloss und sich ihre Lippen ganz sanft und vorsichtig auf seine Stirn legten.

Obwohl sie im ersten Moment äußerst erstaunt über ihr eigenes Verhalten war, musste sie doch zugeben, dass sich schon diese minimale Berührung gut und richtig anfühlte. Sie löste sich immer noch freudig von ihm, nur um ihm dann mit erschrockenen Augen in seine mittlerweile geöffneten zu starren…

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape mit seiner gewohnt dunklen Stimme, „es ist ja ganz nett, sie so dicht bei mir zu haben, aber ich wundere mich doch sehr über den Grund."

Erst da merkte Hermine, dass sie immer noch halb auf ihm war. So schnell sie konnte, rappelte sie sich von ihm und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Verlegen sah sie mal auf den Boden, mal zu Snape, wobei letztere Blicke ausgesprochen kurz waren.

„Mögen Sie mir vielleicht einmal erklären, wo wir uns befinden und warum wir überhaupt hier sind?", wollte Snape von ihr wissen.

„Wir sind in London", begann Hermine leise. „Im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix um genau zu sein." Sie wartete auf seine Erinnerung, doch dem schien nicht so. „Sie sind gestern Morgen vorbeigekommen", versuchte sie, ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen. „Sie überbrachten Sirius einen Brief von Professor Dumbledore. Anscheinend waren Sie zu krank, um nach Hogwarts zurückapparieren zu können. Sie baten um ein Zimmer und Sirius schickte Sie hier hoch, in dieses kleine Kämmerchen, in dem wir uns gerade befinden." Sie machte eine Pause, damit Snape sich orientieren konnte. „Ich habe Sie erst gestern Abend sozusagen gefunden. Mrs Weasley und ich haben uns die letzte Nacht um Sie gekümmert, ich habe versucht, Ihre Stirn mit nassen Lappen zu kühlen, und gemeinsam mit Mrs Weasley einen Heilspruch gewirkt. Und davon sind Sie jetzt aufgewacht."

Snape starrte einen Augenblick an die Decke, bevor sein Blick langsam zu Hermine herüberglitt. „Ich erinnere mich", sagte er. „Ich erinnere mich an alles", wobei er eine besondere Betonung bei dem Wort _alles_ machte.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann fragte sie, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen: „Mögen Sie mir verraten, was mit Ihnen geschehen war?"

Snape sah schweigend zum Fenster.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie von einem Fluch getroffen wurden", versuchte Hermine, ihm das Erklären einfacher zu machen.

Da sah er sie wieder an, doch anstelle einer richtigen Antwort sagte er nur: „Ich kann es Ihnen leider nicht verraten."

Klang er… traurig? Hermine hätte so gerne weitergefragt, doch sie wusste, dass Snape nicht nachgeben würde. Und anscheinend schien es ihn zu quälen und das wollte sie natürlich ganz und gar nicht!

Nach einem Moment des stillen Anstarrens, murmelte sie daher bloß: „Ich hole am besten mal Mrs Weasley."

„Miss Granger!", hielt Snape sie auf, bevor sie überhaut aufgestanden war.

„Ja?" Sie sah ihn mit klopfendem Herzen an.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, wie um sie nicht zu verschrecken, legte er seine Hand auf ihre, die schon die ganze Zeit unbeachtet auf der Matratze lag.

Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an, doch nicht weil sie sein Benehmen als unerhört empfand, sondern weil sie solch eine Aktion nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ebenso wie das Folgende:

„Danke", sagte Snape dann, strich noch einmal kurz mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, bevor er die Hand wieder losließ.

„Gern geschehen", war alles, was Hermine leise stammelnd zustandebrachte. Halb benommen stand sie dann doch auf und ging zur Tür. Erst da kam ihr ein kleiner schelmischer Gedanke: „Ach, Professor Snape?", sagte sie und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um.

„Jaah?", erwiderte Snape mit Vorsicht – er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck und er verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", verkündete Hermines stolz und fing automatisch an zu kichern, denn einerseits war nun die ganze Last, die ganze Sorge um Snape hinter ihr und sie fühlte sich wie befreit, und andererseits machte ihr Professor ein solch herrliches Gesicht, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als verhalten zu lachen.

„Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung?", fragte Snape streng.

„Aber Sir", erwiderte Hermine zwar ebenso ernst, wenn auch immer noch mit einem kleinen Lachen auf den Lippen. „Ich habe Ihnen das Leben gerettet, meinen Sie daher nicht, dass ich nun die Bedingungen für unseren Weihnachtsstreit festlegen darf?" Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ sie das kleine Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Snape konnte ihr nur kopfschüttelnd hintersehen, so wie er es schon so oft gemacht hatte, ehe er mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht und zufrieden mit sich selbst einschlief.


	7. Sechstes Schuljahr

**6\. Schuljahr**

Hermine war auf der Flucht, aber nicht vor Flüchen schreienden Todessern, sondern vor einem arroganten und eingebildeten Widerling namens Cormac McLaggen, der sie gerade wieder unter dem Mistelzweig küssen wollte...

Sie hechtete über den kalten Korridor und blickte sich alle zwei Sekunden um, ob er ihr folgte. Doch alles war verlassen. Sie wollte aber trotzdem nicht auf dem offensichtlichen Weg zum Gryffindorturm gehen, falls er ihr auflauern könnte, und bog daher bald in eine Nische ab. Sie stand nun vor einem großen blau-weißen Wandteppich, auf dem ein Einhorn zu sehen war. Diesen zog sie ein Stück zur Seite, sodass sie durch das Loch dahinter in einen dunklen, schmalen Gang verschwinden konnte.

„Lumos", sagte sie und aus ihrem Zauberstab kam genügend Licht, dass sie in dem Gang nirgendwo gegenstieß. Nun konnte sie in normaler Geschwindigkeit gehen, denn sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diesen Geheimgang so gut wie niemand kannte. Sie hatte einmal auf Harrys Karte des Rumtreibers nach ihm gesucht, aber er war nicht einmal dort verzeichnet gewesen. Auch war sie hier noch nie jemandem begegnet und sie nutzte diesen Gang schon seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr, denn er stellte nicht nur eine beträchtliche Abkürzung zum Gryffindorturm dar, sondern hatte ihr schon so manches Mal als Versteck gedient, sei es, um zu lernen oder um ihre Tränen zu trocknen.

Was sie wieder zu der Sache mit Cormac brachte. Offiziell hatte sie gesagt, dass sie Cormac mitgebracht hatte, um Ron zu ärgern, aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Natürlich nervte Ron mit seiner Lavender, aber nur, weil Hermine traurig war. Nicht wegen Ron, sondern weil er etwas hatte, dass sie niemals bekommen würde: Liebe. Er hatte seine Lavender, aber Hermine würde ihren Geliebten niemals bekommen, denn was vor einem Jahr noch eine vage Ahnung gewesen war, war mittlerweile zur sicheren Gewissheit geworden: Sie hatte sich in ihren Professor Severus Snape verliebt.

Sie wusste selbst nicht, ob sie sich nun freuen oder weinen sollte: Zum einen war er ihr nie verhasst gewesen, in gewisser Weise waren sie seit je her so etwas wie Freunde oder doch zumindest Verbündete gewesen, seit er ihr mit fünf Jahren auf dieser verschneiten Parkbank in London geholfen hatte, ihre Eltern wiederzufinden. Außerdem war er genial, seine Intelligenz verblüffte sie bisweilen immer wieder, und sie konnte ihn verstehen, wenn er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, er würde seine Zeit in Hogwarts verschwenden. Daher und weil sie wusste, dass er ein hartes und angespanntes Leben als Doppelspion führte, konnte sie seinen Frust und seine Unfreundlichkeit durchaus verstehen.

Des Weiteren hielt sie ihn für ziemlich mutig und stark. Viele nannten ihn einen Feigling und er hatte noch nie besonders kräftig ausgesehen, aber sie war der Meinung, dass er aufgrund seines Doppeldeals mit Voldemort und Dumbledore – den zwei mächtigsten Zauberern der Welt, die beide nicht eine Sekunde zögern würden, ihn umzubringen, wenn sie herausfänden, dass er für die andere Seite arbeiten würde – mehr Mut bewies als jeder andere in diesem Krieg. Ebenso sah sie ihn wegen seiner schnellen Flüche, die er immer präzise ausführte, als stark an. Er war eindeutig nicht zu unterschätzen, egal wie oft Harry noch behaupten würde, Snape sei eine schwache, leicht zu besiegende Figur. Das war absolut leichtsinnig!

Aber nichtsdestotrotz war er immer noch ihr Lehrer – verboten und zwanzig Jahre älter als sie... Und dass er sich überhaupt jemals auf Voldemort eingelassen hatte, sprach nicht gerade für ihn. Hermine glaubte nicht daran – oder wollte vielleicht auch einfach nicht daran glauben –, dass er von böser Natur war, aber dass er unter Voldemorts Einfluss grausame Dinge getan hatte oder vielleicht auch immer noch tat/tun musste, konnte sie sich sehr gut vorstellen. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst Todesser...

Ach, es war doch zum Verzweifeln! Es könnte doch sowieso nichts aus ihnen beiden werden, Lehrer und Todesser hin oder her, er mochte sie ganz einfach nicht! Klar, er war nicht gemein zu ihr – besonders nach letztem Jahr, als sie ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet hatte, hatte er ihr keinen einzigen Hauspunkt mehr abgezogen, geschweige denn sie auch nur einmal unfreundlich angeschaut –, aber das Gegenteil war auch nicht geschehen. Ebenso wenig, wie er ihr nie übellaunig entgegengetreten war, war er auch nicht einmal freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Er hatte sich in einen Mantel aus Neutralität gehüllt. Hermine schloss daraus, dass er ihr so seine Dankbarkeit entgegenbrachte beziehungsweise kein schlechtes Gewissen haben wollte, wenn er sie weiterhin genauso piesacken würde wie den Rest der Klasse. Aber mögen konnte er sie ganz sicher nicht.

Doch obwohl sie dies wusste, handelte sie nicht dementsprechend. Sie hatte sich für heute besonders aufreizend gemacht. Natürlich war dies für eine Weihnachtsfeier nichts Unnormales, doch anders als sonst hatte sie beschlossen, ihre Haare offen und gestylt zu tragen und ein hübsches, rosafarbenes Kleid mit etwas weiterem Ausschnitt zu tragen. Falls er kommen würde... Oder falls er hörte, wie jemand über sie redete und sei es auch nur abfällig, weil es von Slytherins kommen würde. Deshalb war sie auch mit McLaggen und nicht mit Harry zur Feier gekommen. Bei Harry hätte er schließlich sofort gewusst, dass sie keinen Verehrer hatte, denn es war allgemeinbekannt, dass sie und Harry nur gute Freunde waren, aber wenn sie mit jemandem wie McLaggen kam, einem arroganten Frauenschwarm, machte sie das dann nicht um Einiges interessanter? Das war jedenfalls ihr Plan gewesen. Vielleicht würde er ja zumindest ein klein wenig so etwas wie eifersüchtig werden, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie mit einem Jungen ausging, und wenn er auch nur plötzlich bemerkte, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht gefiel...

Gleich, als sie Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier betreten hatte, hatte sie ihn gesehen – trotz der vielen Gäste, der bunten Behänge und flatternden Feen. Er stand in einer dunklen Ecke und beobachtete aufmerksam das Geschehen. Wie immer trug er seine schwarze Alltagsrobe – warum sollte er sie denn auch wechseln, wenn er Weihnachten so sehr hasste? Aber warum war er dann überhaupt hier?

Sie war einen Moment stehengeblieben und hatte aus der Ferne zu ihm gesehen, doch es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er diesen Blick erwidert hatte. Sie hatten sich beide regungslos und schweigend angestarrt, bis McLaggen auf Hermine zugestürmt gekommen war, sie umarmt hatte und zum Buffet gezerrt hatte…

Plötzlich holte sie ein Geräusch aus ihren Erinnerungen. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber waren das etwa Schritte? Sie blieb stehen und lauschte. Ja, jetzt war es ganz eindeutig – jemand kam den Gang entlang. Dieser jemand kam aus der gleichen Richtung wie Hermine. Sie hatte auf einmal das beklemmende Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Panisch bei dem Gedanken, dass McLaggen ihr hinterherkam und sie hier mit ihm ganz alleine in diesem menschenverlassenen Gang sein würde, drehte sie sich um, murmelte „Nox" und begab sich in Verteidigungsposition.

Die Person näherte sich, ihre Schritte klangen zielstrebig, aber nicht hektisch.

Dann konnte Hermine Licht in einiger Entfernung entdecken. Also hatte diese Person wohl ebenfalls einen Lumos-Zauber ausgesprochen.

Auf einmal hörte Hermine, dass die Person stehen blieb. „Wer ist da?!", fragte sie, als nichts geschah, und versuchte, so gut es ging, ihre Furcht zu verstecken. „Zeig dich!"

„Sie sollten einen etwas höflicheren Ton anschlagen, wenn Sie kein Nachsitzen möchten, Miss Granger", antwortete Severus Snape und kam in Sichtweite. Er blieb ungefähr einen halben Meter vor ihr stehen und sah bedrohlich auf sie herab.

„Professor Snape? Was machen Sie denn hier? Sie können hier doch nicht so unheimlich umherschleichen! Haben Sie mich etwa verfolgt?", drückte Hermine mit einem schnellen, wütenden Wortschwall ihre Erleichterung aus.

„Sie haben Ihren Ton ja immer noch nicht geändert", bemerkte er streng.

„Entschuldigen Sie", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Es ist nur so, dass Sie mich erschreckt haben."

„Das tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht", sagte er ehrlich.

Hermine sah ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an und meinte: „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Sie nur an Weihnachten so freundlich gesinnt sind? Ich dachte, Sie mögen das Fest nicht?"

„Mag ich auch nicht", antwortete er, ohne die Miene zu verziehen.

„Aber…?", hakte sie nach.

„Aber das geht Sie nichts an", sagte er barsch.

„Okay, okay", erwiderte sie und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. „Also, haben Sie mich nun verfolgt?"

„Hätten Sie denn Angst vor mir, wenn ich die Frage bejahen würde?"

Da musste Hermine leise lachen. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich keine Angst vor Ihnen habe."

Da trat er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn, sodass er nun nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand. „Und nun?", fragte er in seiner langsamen, bedrohlichen und dunklen Stimme.

Hermines Lachen erstarb. Ernst sah sie in seine Augen. „Nein, nie. Ich werde in Ihnen immer den lieben Zauberer sehen, der mir damals geholfen hat, meine Eltern wiederzufinden. Sie sind nicht böse, Sie würden nie jemandem etwas tun, wenn es sich vermeiden ließe."

Einen Augenblick sah er ihr nur aufmerksam in die Augen, wie um herauszufinden, ob sie log. Eine Mischung aus Misstrauen und Verletztheit war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, als er leise fragte: „Denkst du das wirklich?"

Hermine nickte – und schloss dann blitzschnell den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Snape war zuerst wie erstarrt. Weit hatte er die Augen aufgerissen, doch als er begriff, was hier geschah, erwiderte er umgehend den Kuss…

XXXXX

„Was hast du damals eigentlich gedacht, als du mich da in London auf dieser Bank gesehen hast?", fragte Hermine ein paar Stunden später. Sie lag in seinem weichen Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Sie hatten es aufgrund von Umwegen und Geheimgängen unbemerkt bis in seine Räume geschafft. Sie hatten sich in sein Wohnzimmer gesetzt, er hatte ihr Wein angeboten und sie hatte dankend angenommen. Sie hatten auf den Abend angestoßen und einen Schluck getrunken. Als Hermine noch am Überlegen war, wie sie den Kuss von eben wiederholen könnte, ohne dass es peinlich wäre, war er schon aufgestanden und vor sie getreten, hatte ihre Hände in seine genommen, sie sanft zu sich hochgezogen, ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr gestrichen und sie dann geküsst. Einfach so, ohne Hemmungen, vorsichtig und so lieb wie sie ihn immer in Erinnerung hatte. Es war danach für sie das Natürlichste von der Welt gewesen, sich von ihm in sein Schlafzimmer tragen zu lassen…

„Was ich gedacht habe?" Er lachte leise und drehte sich so, dass er sie sehen konnte. „Zuerst war ich natürlich verwundert. Was macht denn so ein kleines Mädchen hier draußen so ganz alleine? Dann dachte ich, das ginge mich nichts an und ich hätte Wichtigeres zu tun. Aber schließlich wurde mir klar, dass ich die Kleine nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen konnte. Und so bin ich zu dir gegangen und habe mich neben dich gesetzt. Und was dachtest du?"

Hermine stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen, sodass sie von oben auf sein Gesicht schauen konnte. „Als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, musste ich kichern. Deine Roben sahen einfach zu fremdartig aus." Sie kicherte, fast so wie damals. „Aber dann bist du auf mich zugegangen und ich hatte schreckliche Angst. Meine Eltern hatten mir immer erzählt, dass ich mich bei fremden Personen in Acht nehmen sollte, und besonders bei in schwarz gekleideten Männern."

„Das heißt, es gab einmal einen Augenblick, in dem du dich vor mir gefürchtet hast?", fragte er ungläubig. „Das brauch ich schriftlich."

„Ha, ha" sagte sie und gab ihm lachend einen Kuss. „Ja, dein Anti-Kinder/Schüler-Schutz hat auch bei mir gewirkt – bis du mir von der Zauberei erzählt hast. Sie hat mich sofort fasziniert, auch wenn ich dir natürlich zuerst nicht glauben wollte."

„Natürlich", scherzte er.

„Aber diese bunten Funken, die plötzliche Wärme, die ich in mir fühlte, dieses weiße Reh – es war alles so wunderbar."

„Ja…", erinnerte er sich an den besagten Abend. „Ich habe dich von diesem Augenblick an sehr faszinierend gefunden. Du warst sehr reif für dein Alter und ziemlich intelligent."

„Ach, und heute nicht mehr?", fragte sie gespielt beleidigt.

„Doch, natürlich auch", erwiderte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie lächelte. „Wow, von da an schon? Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob ich dir vielleicht egal sei."

„Wieso denn das?"

Sie sah ihn böse von der Seite an.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß schon", wehrte er sofort ab. „Ich war nicht besonders nett zu dir."

„Das ist noch freundlich ausgedrückt. Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Tränen ich deinetwegen vergossen habe?!"

„Das wollte ich nicht", sagte er ehrlich und strich ihr über die Wange.

Sie nahm seine Hand. „Aber warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht?"

„Aus Selbstschutz. Ich fing an, dich immer mehr zu mögen, und das ging natürlich nicht – es geht jetzt eigentlich auch nicht, aber ich habe den Kampf gegen mich selbst aufgegeben. Ich dachte mir immer vorher, wenn ich dich von mir halten würde, würde dieses Gefühl vielleicht verschwinden."

„Aber das tat es nicht?"

„Offensichtlich nicht", lachte er. „Außerdem hast du dich überhaupt nicht von mir abschrecken lassen und bist trotzdem immer wieder aufgetaucht. Zum Beispiel gleich in deinem ersten Schuljahr. Warum bist du eigentlich damals kurz vor den Ferien zu mir gekommen? Nur um mir Fröhliche Weihnachten zu wünschen?"

„Ich bin nun mal so höflich. Ich war zuerst beim Lehrerzimmer, um dort alle zu grüßen, aber als du nicht dort warst, bin ich zu deinem Büro gegangen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als wolle sie sagen: Was ist schon dabei?

Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Und ich dachte, du wolltest mich ärgern."

„Was, wieso das denn?", fragte sie bestürzt. „Das wollte ich nie! Ich wusste da doch noch gar nicht, dass du Weihnachten nicht magst."

„Stimmt, das habe ich dir erst an dem Abend gesagt. Und du hast es einfach ignoriert."

„Ich fand meine Idee mit dem Brief ein Jahr später gar nicht so schlecht", gestand sie grinsend.

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut."

„Hast du den eigentlich noch?"

„Deinen Brief? Oh, ja." Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Nachttisch, zog den Brief aus der obersten Schublade heraus und gab ihn Hermine. „Ich habe ihn mittlerweile so oft gelesen, dass ich ihn auswendig kann. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn las, habe ich mich selbst verflucht…"

„Oh, Severus, nicht doch!", rief sie bestürzt.

„Du warst so verdammt jung…"

„Aber ich hatte damals auch schon etwas gefühlt. Und ich hatte immer gedacht: Er ist so verdammt alt…" Sie lachte.

„Du mochtest mich schon damals?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

„Ach, Severus, ich habe dich schon immer gemocht. Weißt du noch damals, als mich der Vielsafttrank in eine Katze verwandelt hat?"

Snape konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Ja, ich erinnere mich."

„Und weißt du auch, dass ich total verwundert war, dass du mich nicht ausgelacht hast?"

„Das war deine größte Sorge? Warum ich dich nicht auslache? Erstens, wenn ich dir nicht bald ein Gegenmittel gebracht hätte, wärst du vielleicht für immer eine Katze geblieben, und zweitens, sahst du selbst als Katze sehr faszinierend aus. Mir kam es gar nicht in den Sinn, dich auszulachen."

„Hast du mich deshalb nicht bei Madame Pomfrey verpetzt?"

„Ja, auch. Ich konnte doch nicht riskieren, dass meine Lieblingsschülerin von der Schule flog. Außerdem brauchte ich ja dieses Druckmittel, um dich für alle Zeiten zumindest an Weihnachten los zu sein." Nun grinste er schelmisch.

„Hat ja wunderbar geklappt", sagte Hermine ironisch.

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber das hatte es selbst damals schon nicht."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie du mich durchschaut hast, dass ich dir ein Angebot machen wollte?"

„Ähm… möglich."

„Jedenfalls hatte es mich sehr erstaunt, denn bis dahin hatte mich niemand durchschauen können – außer dir. Du warst die erste, die mich verstand, ohne vorher meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben."

„Das wusste ich nicht", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Woher auch?", meinte er.

„Aber ich weiß noch, dass wir uns sehr lange, ungewöhnlich lange, die Hand gegeben haben." Bei der Erinnerung musste sie lächeln und strich behutsam über Snapes Handrücken.

„Ja." Snape hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Es war das erste Mal, dass wir uns so berührt haben."

„Es war wunderschön", flüsterte Hermine.

„Das dachte ich auch", sagte Snape und öffnete wieder die Augen. „Und wegen dieses Gedankens hab ich mich am Abend betrunken, um mit mir selbst klar zu kommen. Hat nicht wirklich funktioniert…"

„Das darfst du nicht!", rief sie wieder und warf sich in seine Arme. „Du darfst dich nicht so fertig machen! Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Als er merkte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war, streichelte er ihr beruhigend über die Haare. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das Festessen in deinem dritten Schuljahr?", fragte er, um sie abzulenken.

Sie nickte. „Wie waren uns bei allem einig. Zum Beispiel, wie dämlich wir Professor Trelawneys Vorhersagen fanden. Du hast mich dauernd beobachtet. Das hatte mich gefreut aber auch beunruhigt, weil ich nicht wusste, ob du etwas Bestimmtes vorhattest."

„Das wollte ich nicht. Als du in die Große Halle kamst, musste ich plötzlich wieder an unser Erlebnis vor einem Jahr denken. Und danach konnte ich dich nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken bekommen und musste immer wieder zu dir sehen."

„Weißt du noch, wie du den Geierhut aus dem Knallbonbon gezogen hast?", fragte sie dann und musste bei der Erinnerung lachen. Sie drehte sich wieder so, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ja…", gab er zähneknirschend zu.

Da musste sie noch lauer lachen. „Apropos lachen", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Warum warst du eigentlich so irritiert, als ich über deinen Spruch wegen Professor Trelawney lachen musste?"

„Es hatte vorher noch nie eine Schülerin wegen einer meiner Aussagen gelacht. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich."

„Ach so, ich dachte schon, ich hätte was falsch gemacht."

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Du hattest mich nur überrascht."

„Das wird ja immer besser", sagte Hermine. „Erst bin ich die erste, die dich durchschaut, und dann auch noch die erste, die über deine Witze lacht. Ja, das gefällt mir. Kannst du bitte so weitermachen?"

„Du warst die erste Schülerin, der ich helfen wollte, und die erste, der ich ein Kompliment gemacht habe."

Jetzt sah sie ihn mit großen Augen verwundert an. „Wann?"

„In deinem vierten Schuljahr, als du weinend in der Kutsche draußen vor dem Weihnachtsball gesessen hast."

Sie nickte ernst, als sie sich erinnerte. „Du warst auf einmal so unglaublich freundlich", sagte sie. „Das ganze Jahr ignorierst du mich oder sagst so gemeine Sachen wie das mit den Biberzähnen, und dann plötzlich, als du mich mehr als verwundbar findest, möchtest du mir helfen. Ist dir bewusst, dass du mich in diesem Moment hättest loswerden können? Du hättest mich nur niedermachen zu müssen und ich hätte jede Hoffnung in dich verloren…"

Er seufzte. „Ja, im Nachhinein wurde mir das auch bewusst. Aber in dem Moment, in dem ich dich weinend sah, konnte ich nicht anders, als mich zu dir zu setzen und dich zu trösten. Zumindest wollte ich das, aber du hast es nicht zugelassen…"

„Ich weiß und es tut mir unglaublich Leid. Aber du hast mir auf einmal Angst gemacht, weil du so vollkommen anders warst als sonst. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte… Aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass du gehst!"

„Hast du mich deshalb am Arm zurückgehalten?", wollte er wissen.

„Das weißt du noch?"

„Ich weiß noch fast alles, was zwischen uns jemals vorgefallen ist", erwiderte er mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. „Ich weiß auch noch, wie bezaubernd du an diesem Abend aussahst."

„Meintest du etwa mich, als du gesagt hast: _Sie sind hübsch_?!"

Snape zog die Stirn kraus. „Wie war noch mal der Zusammenhang?"

„Ganz am Ende meintest du, du habest einen Unterschied an meinen Zähnen bemerkt, also, damals, als sie Bibergröße hatten. Und dann der Satz: Sie sind hübsch. Da wusste ich nicht, ob du nun die Zähne oder mich meintest, und fragen wollte ich dich natürlich auch nicht…"

Snape überlegte einen Augenblick, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte: „Vermutlich beides."

„Das zum Thema, du wüsstest noch alles, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist", lachte Hermine.

„_Fast_", betonte Snape. „Ich habe _fast_ gesagt und nicht _alles_."

„Ja, ja, red dich nur raus", erwiderte sie weiterhin lachend.

„Aber an letztes Jahr kann ich mich trotz meines damaligen Zustandes sehr wohl erinnern", flüsterte er dann und Hermines Lachen verstummte sofort.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich für Angst um dich hatte", erwiderte sie leise.

„Du hast mich gerettet – das ist es, was heute zählt."

„Nicht alleine, ohne Mrs. Weasleys Hilfe hätte ich das niemals geschafft und du wärst vermutlich…" Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Tränen stiegen ihr bei der Erinnerung in die Augen.

Snape nahm sie fest in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Weißt du noch?", versuchte er, sie abzulenken.

„Ich wusste, dass du das bemerkt hast!", rief sie dann.

„Ich habe alles mitbekommen, mal mehr, mal weniger deutlich, aber deine Anwesenheit konnte ich immer spüren, und zwar nicht nur, wenn du meine Hand hieltst."

„Ich hatte gemerkt, dass du deutlich ruhiger schliefst, wenn ich das tat."

„Jaah…", seufzte er.

Sie drehte sich so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Was hattest du?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, du würdest hinterher anders von mir denken…"

„Severus, ich weiß, dass du ein Todesser bist", sprach sie die Wahrheit aus. „Aber auch, dass du auf unserer Seite stehst und als so eine Art Doppelspion zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Voldemort stehst."

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Woher?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen. Harry hat mir in unserem vierten Schuljahr von einer Erinnerung in Professor Dumbledores Denkarium erzählt, in der Igor Karkaroff dich als Todesser entlarven wollte. Doch Professor Dumbledore setzte sich für dich ein und erklärte, dass du schon lange für uns arbeiten würdest, während Karkaroff dies aber vehement bestritt. Danach beobachtete ich dich ganz genau und versuchte abzuwägen, auf welcher Seite du wirklich stehst. Du hast natürlich nicht viele Spuren hinterlassen, aber es war etwas in deinen Augen, wenn du mit Professor Dumbledore sprachst, dass mich davon überzeugte, dass du für ihn, für uns arbeitest."

Snape konnte sie nur entsetzt ansehen.

Sie strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange. „Das muss schrecklich sein, so zwischen den Stühlen zu stehen."

Snape sah nur zur Seite, wollte ihr nicht zeigen, wie sehr es ihn mitnahm.

„Aber egal, was geschieht, ich bin bei dir", versicherte sie ihm.

Er nickte nur und schien mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein…

„Magst du mir nun erzählen, was für ein Fluch dich damals getroffen hat?", versuchte Hermine es nach ein paar Minuten noch einmal.

Zuerst dachte sie, er würde ihr wieder nicht antworten, doch dann erzählte er langsam.

„Ich war in einen Kampf geraten. Der Dunkle Lord hatte mich und ein paar andere Todesser losgeschickt, um einen anderen Schwarzmagier davon zu überzeugen, sich ihm anzuschließen. Normalerweise werde ich nie auf solche Streifzüge mitgenommen, um meine Identität zu bewahren und weiterhin Spion bleiben zu können. Aber der Schwarzmagier war ein alter Bekannte von mir und daher schien ich am geeignetsten zu sein, um mit ihm zu reden. Ich gab mir die größte Mühe, so zu tun, als würde ich ihn überzeugen, aber subtil ließ ich einfließen, dass es besser für ihn wäre, sich Voldemort nicht anzuschließen. Am Ende griff er uns urplötzlich an. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, welche Flüche mich trafen, und welche ich abblocken konnte. Nur mit letzter Mühe konnten wir fliehen. Ich hatte noch genügend Zeit, zuerst Voldemort und dann Professor Dumbledore Bericht zu erstatten und den Brief an Sirius zu überliefern, bevor sich die Auswirkungen der Flüche bemerkbar machten. Und den Rest kennst du ja…"

Einen Moment blieb es still, bis Hermine es wagte zu fragen: „Ist es sehr schlimm, ein Todesser zu sein?"

Er seufzte. „Ich habe noch Glück mit meiner Position als Spion. Und die Tatsache, dass ich in der Okklumentik recht gut bewandert bin, hilft mir, gewisse Dinge im Verborgenen zu halten. Wäre dem nicht so, wäre ich schon lange getötet worden."

„Musst du auch vor Professor Dumbledore Dinge geheim halten?"

Jetzt lächelte er auf einmal.

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an.

„Es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich von Anfang an niemandem, weder Professor Dumbledore noch Voldemort, gezeigt habe und auch weiterhin nicht zeigen werde – auch wenn es manchmal schwerfällt."

„Und was?"

„Uns beide", lächelte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. „So, und nun möchte ich dich einmal etwas fragen."

„Okay", antwortete sie gespannt, denn seine Miene sah wirklich ernst aus.

„Warum zur Hölle hast du dich mit Cormac McLaggen eingelassen?!"

Im ersten Moment war Hermine viel zu verblüfft, um etwas sagen zu können – sie hatte Cormac schon wieder ganz vergessen. Dann gestand sie ein wenig rot werdend: „Ich wollte dich eifersüchtig machen…"

„Ach, tatsächlich?", fragte er erstaunt. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, ist dir das sogar geglückt."

„Echt?" Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. „Wow, das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Ich habe dich gleich gesehen, als du den Raum betreten hattest", gestand nun Snape. „Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hattest du mich auch bemerkt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie und fügte lachend hinzu: „Auch wenn ich mich gefragt habe, warum du überhaupt freiwillig auf eine Weihnachtsfeier gehst."

„Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich es tun sollte oder nicht – aber der Gedanke, ein Weihnachtsfest ganz ohne dich zu erleben, behagte mir irgendwie nicht."

„Da hat meine Pawlowsche Konditionierung ja bestens funktioniert", scherzte sie.

„Du hast das geplant?!", fragte er verwundert.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, das war nur Spaß", wehrte sie ab.

„Aber zutrauen würde ich es dir ja bei deiner Intelligenz." Er beugte sich wieder vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie grinste ihn nur glücklich verliebt an. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit weiter versucht zu beobachten, bis du mit Draco rausgegangen bist."

„Ich habe auch versucht, dich im Auge zu behalten – schließlich musste ich doch wissen, ob du etwas von diesem arroganten McLaggen möchtest – nur, um feststellen zu dürfen, dass du ihn unter dem Mistelzweig stehen lässt." Er grinste bei der Erinnerung.

„Ich gebe zu, dies war nicht eine meiner besten Ideen…", murmelte sie, lächelte aber trotzdem weiter.

„Und als ich dann gesehen habe, wie du einen geheimen und dazu noch verbotenen Gang betratst, war ich einfach zu neugierig und musste dir folgen."

„Du hast mich ziemlich erschreckt."

„Das wollte ich nicht."

„Ich weiß."

„Woher kennst du überhaupt diesen Gang?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe ihn zufällig in meinem ersten Schuljahr gefundnen und seitdem als Versteck und Zufluchtsort genutzt. Kanntest du ihn vorher?"

„Ja", erwiderte er und sah nachdenklich aus. „Er diente mir in meiner Schulzeit ebenfalls als – wie meintest du so schön – Versteck und Zufluchtsort…"

Wortlos nahm sie ihn fester in den Arm, strich ihm durchs Haar und vermittelte ihm so ein Gefühl von Trost, Geborgenheit und Verständnis. Er ließ alles ebenfalls wortlos geschehen und war ihr im Stillen sogar sehr dankbar dafür.

Nach einer Weile fragte sie: „Ist das hier das Ende?"

Er klang ebenso gefasst und traurig wie sie, als er erwiderte: „Ich hoffe nicht."

Das gab Hermine neuen Mut. „Wir werden nicht auffliegen, keine Sorge. Wir sind beide klug genug, uns zu treffen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt."

„Deshalb mache ich mir keine Sorgen…"

„Weshalb dann?"

Er seufzte, rang nach Worten und flüsterte schließlich nur. „Es kann sein, dass bald etwas sehr Schlimmes passieren wird…"

Sofort spannte sich Hermine an, sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht und forderte: „Was? Was wird geschehen?"

Er sah, dass sie Angst hatte, aber er konnte sie nicht beruhigen. „Ich kann und möchte es dir nicht sagen, aber" – hier richtete er sich auf, sodass er ihr fest in die Augen sehen konnte, zum Zeichen, dass er nicht log – „du musst mir glauben, dass das Ganze seine Richtigkeit hat. Egal, wie schlimm es dir auch erscheinen mag, du darfst niemals daran zweifeln, dass ich auf eurer Seite kämpfe. Verstehst du? Niemals!"

Sie konnte nur nicken, da ihr die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass _er_ etwas Schreckliches für Voldemort tun musste.

Er drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich liebe dich, vergiss das bitte nie, ja?"

Sie nickte wieder und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

11


	8. Siebtes Schuljahr

**7\. Schuljahr**

Es lag unglaublich viel Schnee in Godric's Hollow, als Hermine und Harry dort hinapparierten. Sie hatten sich via Vielsafttrank in ein Ehepaar mittleren Alters verwandelt, denn es führte leider kein Weg an diesem Ort vorbei. Harry würde endlich etwas über seine Vergangenheit hier erfahren und sie hoffentlich etwas, dass sie weiterbringen würde.

Sie gingen an dutzenden Häusern vorbei, doch niemand war auf den Straßen. Diese Stille hatte etwas Beruhigendes und als sie an einer Kirche vorbeikamen, wusste Hermine auch, warum – die Kirchengemeinde sang ein Weihnachtslied.

„Harry, ich glaub, es ist Heiligabend", teilte sie Harry ihren Verdacht mit.

„Tatsächlich?", erwiderte dieser nur.

Doch sie war sich sicher. „Ganz bestimmt", sagte sie.

Dann sah sie hinter der Kirche den Friedhof, doch Harry schien sich ein wenig zu fürchten, also nahm sie seine Hand und ging voran – es war wichtig für ihn, das Grab seiner Eltern zu suchen.

Als sie jedoch an dem Kriegsdenkmal in der Mitte der Stadt vorbeikamen, passierte etwas im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Magisches.

„Harry, sieh mal", rief sie aufgeregt, denn plötzlich sah man einen Mann, eine Frau und ein Kleinkind – James, Lily und der kleine Harry.

Besorgt sah Hermine zu Harry, doch dieser wollte lieber zum Friedhof, also näherten sie sich weiter der Kirche. Der Weihnachtsgesang wurde lauter.

Weihnachten… _Oh, Severus_, dachte sie traurig. _Wo magst du nur sein? _

Wie er vermutet hatte, war etwas Schlimmes geschehen, letztes Jahr, kurz vor den Sommerferien – er hatte Dumbledore ermordet! Die paar Monate zwischen Weihnachten und diesem schrecklichen Ereignis waren die glücklichsten in ihrem Leben gewesen. Nein, sie waren nie verdächtig worden, dafür waren sie zu klug gewesen, aber sie hatten es natürlich auch nicht übertrieben – wenn Hermine sich nur einmal in der Woche zu ihm schleichen konnte, war sie schon äußerst zufrieden gewesen. Und dann hatte er Dumbledore getötet!

Und doch hatte sie nie glauben können, dass er es aus Boshaftigkeit und für Voldemort getan hatte. Sie hatte dies natürlich niemals laut gesagt, aber sie erinnerte sich noch gut an seine Worte vor nun fast genau einem Jahr: _„Du musst mir glauben, dass das Ganze seine Richtigkeit hat. Egal, wie schlimm es dir auch erscheinen mag, du darfst niemals daran zweifeln, dass ich auf eurer Seite kämpfe."_ Es waren diese Worte gewesen, an die sie sich das letzte halbe Jahr geklammert hatte, um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren.

Auf dem Friedhof suchten sie nun nach Harrys Eltern. Es dauerte eine Weile, stattdessen fanden sie Dumbledores Mutter und Schwester, vermutlich einen Verwandten von Hannah Abbot und einen gewissen Ignotus Peverell, auf dessen altem Grabstein sich das geheime Zeichen aus ihrem Buch, das Dumbledore ihr vermacht hatte, befand.

Harry schien ein wenig genervt zu sein, dass er zwar alle anderen Gräber nur nicht das seiner Eltern fand, also ging Hermine in eine andere Reihe als er – sie hoffte, das Grab so schneller finden zu können.

Als sie sich gerade in der Nähe einer Kapelle befand, die von einem Baum verdüstert wurde, legte sich plötzlich eine Hand auf ihren Mund und zog sie in einen dunklen Schatten. Sofort vermutete sie das Schlimmste – Todesser! – und ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Sie versuchte, sich zu befreien und nach Hilfe zu schreien, doch der Griff der Person hinter ihr war zu kräftig.

Und dann sprach diese Person und Hermines kompletter Widerstand löste sich in Luft auf.

„Hermine, ich bin es."

Als sich Hermine beruhigt hatte, löste sich die Hand von ihrem Gesicht. Sie drehte sich um – und blickte in die schwarzen Augen von Severus Snape. Einen Moment sah sie ihn einfach nur verwundert an, dann flog sie ihm um den Hals und rief: „Oh, Severus!"

Snape jedoch lachte nur, als er meinte: „Ich wusste schon, warum ich einen Schallschutzzauber um uns lege…", doch auch er umarmte sie fest.

Hermine sah ihn wieder an und küsste ihn dann stürmisch – ein halbes Jahr lang hatten sie sich nicht gesehen!

Er küsste sie inbrünstig zurück. Doch so leid es ihm tat, sie hatten keine Zeit, um diesen Augenblick lange genießen zu können, denn jeden Moment könnte Harry nach Hermine suchen. Also löste er sich sanft von ihr und sagte: „Gut siehst du aus." Er grinste.

Hermine wurde rot. „Ja, ich weiß… Sicherheit… Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?"

„Du hast immer noch deine eigene Stimme." Er strich ihr eine mausgraue Strähne aus dem Gesicht und meinte: „Jetzt sind wir gleich alt."

Das brachte sie wieder zum Lächeln und sie strahlte ihn an.

Er strahlte zurück, bis seine Miene plötzlich ernst wurde. „Ich wusste, du würdest es verstehen."

„Es gehörte alles zu Professor Dumbledores großem Plan, nicht wahr? Dass du ihn umbringst, nicht wahr?"

Snape zuckte bei dem Wort _umbringen_ kurz zusammen, nickte dann jedoch. Dann nahm er sie wieder in den Arm und murmelte: „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte Hermine. „Aber was machst du eigentlich hier?" Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

Sein Blick wurde für einen Augenblick leer, dann sagte er traurig: „Ich habe eine alte Freundin besucht."

„Oh", war das einzige, was ihr dazu einfiel, und sie strich ihm tröstend über die Wange.

Er lehnte sich an sie, doch dann seufzte er und sagte: „Du musst wieder zu Potter."

„Ich weiß." Hermine seufzte bekümmert, richtete sich aber tapfer auf und lächelte Snape leise an.

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Hermine, vergiss das bitte nicht." und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Werde ich nicht. Wir werden uns wiedersehen", versprach sie, gab ihm noch einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund, drehte sich dann um und entfernte sich wacker von ihm, obwohl alles in ihr schrie, dass sie bei ihm bleiben wollte.

„Hermine", holte sie seine Stimme ein und sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Das Grab, das ihr sucht, ist dort drüben." Er zeigte rechts an ihr vorbei.

Sie drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung. Als sie sich noch einmal nach Snape umblickte, war er schon disappariert…

Sie fand das Grab von Harrys Eltern sehr schnell, nun, da sie wusste, wo es sich befand. Sie rief Harry, der in ein paar Metern Entfernung weiterhin die Grabsteine absuchte: „Harry, sie sind hier… hier ist es."


	9. Epilog

**Epilog**

Die Muggel hatten London in diesem Jahr besonders schön geschmückt, zumindest war das Hermines Eindruck, was aber auch einfach daran liegen könnte, dass sie sehr glücklich war. Vor einem halben Jahr hatte die große Schlacht von Hogwarts stattgefunden, in der zwar Voldemort aber auch viele Gute vom Orden gestorben waren: Lupin, Tonks, Fred... Fast wäre auch Severus gestorben – Voldemort hatte Nagini auf ihn losgehetzt – doch Hermine hatte schnell einen Starrzauber über ihn gesprochen und war nach dem Ende der Schlacht sofort mit einem der Heiler vom St. Mungos, die schnell zu Hilfe geeilt waren, zu ihm gerannt. Der Heiler konnte Severus notversorgen und dann ins St. Mungos bringen. Drei ganze Tage und Nächte blieb sein Zustand kritisch. Hermine wich ihm so gut wie nicht von der Seite, strich ihm ab und zu eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und redete ihm gut zu, damit er wieder aufwachen würde. Sie kümmerte sich nicht um die Sittlichkeit bei dem Ganzen, denn er war nicht mehr ihr Lehrer, da sie keine Schülerin in Hogwarts mehr war. Nach diesen langen drei Tagen besserte sich zwar sein Zustand, doch es dauerte noch ganze zwei Wochen, bis er endlich wieder erwachte.

Die Freude auf beiden Seiten war grenzenlos.

Die beiden hatten den Sommer genutzt, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch, denn so ein Krieg musste erst einmal verarbeitet werden. Da Hermine unbedingt ihren Abschluss machen wollte, waren sie und Severus nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Nun nicht ganz, denn Severus hatte erst einmal kein Interesse mehr daran zu unterrichten – vielleicht nächstes Jahr, hatte er gesagt – also hatte er sich eine Wohnung in Hogsmeade gemietet, in der er nun immer las oder an einem Tränkeprojekt forschte. Hermine hatte von Professor McGonagall die Erlaubnis bekommen, ihn so oft sie wolle, zu besuchen, was jene auch gerne und häufig tat.

„Ist das nicht alles hübsch?", frohlockte Hermine nun. Sie und Severus unternahmen gerade einen Spaziergang durch das verschneite Muggel-London. Es war Heiligabend.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich", sagte Severus dann verschwörerisch und Hermine sah ihn neugierig an. Im nächsten Moment apparierte er mit ihr an einen anderen Ort.

Hermine sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in einem Park, nicht auf einem der Hauptwege, sondern versteckt hinter ein paar Büschen. Sie wollte Severus gerade fragen, wo genau sie eigentlich waren, doch dieser bahnte sich schon einen Weg durch die Büsche hinaus auf den beleuchteten Weg, und Hermine folgte ihm. Dann sah sie etwas und verstand sofort, was sie hier machten: eine Parkbank neben einer Laterne.

„Oh, Severus", rief sie erfreut. „Das ist ja unsere Bank!"

Severus lächelte nur, glücklich darüber, dass sie es wiedererkannt hatte.

„Und du hast dir gemerkt, wo sie ist?", fragte Hermine nun erstaunt. Sie gingen hinüber zu der Bank, schmolzen den Schnee magisch davon und setzten sich.

„Natürlich", erwiderte er und legte einen Arm um sie.

Eine Weile sagte sie nichts, genossen nur diesen wunderschönen Augenblick. Dann fragte Hermine: „Warum hast du Weihnachten eigentlich immer gehasst?"

„Weil es das Fest der Liebe ist."

„Und jetzt? Hasst du Weihnachten immer noch?"

„Nein", antwortete Severus lächelnd und gab seiner Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

ENDE.


End file.
